The story continue, rewrite
by Kaya Nah
Summary: 20 years after Dracula was recaptured by Mary Van Helsing, the Dark Creature comes back to life. Sequel to movie Dracula 2000. Rewrite. Better than the movie I hope. Please, read and review!
1. Free

Hello,I decided to rewrite this story, since I've never been entirely satisfied about it when I first wrote it. Since the first attempt, my English improved and I hope you will like it better. The chapters are going to be longer and there will be more chapters added. 

Also, I chose not to delete the first version, if some are curious to see the differences.

It's nothing too bloody by the way. Just enough though. lol

I really hope you will like it.  
Please, review. 

Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 1 **

**Free**

It has been twenty years now, since the tragic events of Dracula's resurrection and was put back into his silver coffin, that lay under Carfax's abbey, into its unbreakable safe. Mary Van Helsing and her husband, Simon Shepard, were its keepers since then.

Two decades of peace passed by, but now, dark clouds were above Mary and her husband's heads. Simon, who was only fifty six years old, was dying of a vicious lung cancer. Mary, though in her fifties, looked exactly the same as she was twenty years ago. The only sign of age, was hidden in the depth of her hazel eyes.

/\

The vault, in which was the most secret item of Carfax antiques, was well protected, by many sophisticated security devices and systems. Though, none had sufficed to stop a tiny bat to infiltrate the place.

It flied around the dark room, as if nothing could disturb the animal, until one of the censor got crazy. The bat panicked when the alarms started screaming into its very sensitive ears and wanted to flee but as it was flying over the forbidden coffin, a silver spear emerged from the ceiling and it hit its mark, killing the little bat in the blink of an eye.

The creature, concealed by the silver crate, sensed the blood pouring in thick drops from the dead animal. It was all he needed. He only had to taste it and it would be the key to his long awaited freedom.

As soon as the bat's blood touched the coffin's cover, it was sucked in. All the dark creature needed, now that he was strong enough, was a weak mind, easily controllable to help him get out of this mess.

The security guard that was getting bored at his post before the vault, suddenly felt a cold mist surrounding him. Chill and goose bumps ran up his spine and as he looked up from his magazine, he saw a shadow, standing in front of him as if it was actually solid. The first thing he knew after that, was that the shadow had turned into a man and that he was inside…the vault. _How_? He would never know, for half a second later, he had his throat slit and he was dying on the cold damp floor.

Dracula had made the guard deactivate the security systems before coming down in the huge safe. Now, the first vampire had to make his way out of this horrible prison. Easy enough for him. He, the master of shadows.

/\

Mary Van Helsing held on the lifeless hand of her husband, who died only five minutes ago. She shed no tears, showed no emotions, as if nothing could truly express how broken she really felt. A part of her disappeared along with Simon's last breath.

As she finally let go of his already cold hand, her cell phone rang and the man on the other line said with extreme panic in his voice, that the _creature_ was free. Without giving a second thought, Mary leaned over Simon's still form and kissed his forehead, before leaving the hospital room as fast as she could.

Mary was not a young woman anymore, even if she was not showing. She may look as if she was barely thirty, but she felt older than her fifty years of age. She knew very well what could help her condition, help her to feel and not just look young. But she would never give away to her killer instincts. She would never drink blood. Not now, not ever.

As the hospital gates closed behind her, Mary came face to face with the one she defeated and had cursed her twenty years ago. _Him. _The creature, Dracula, Judas, whatever his name was. Strangely though, she wasn't scared as much as she would've thought and she was, in a way, relieved by his presence.

-"You are still the beautiful woman I remember, my Mary." He said, his voice deep and lifeless, hiding many years of killing and bloodlust

Slowly, he approached her and soon, he was only an inch or so away from her. She didn't move a muscle, not even to take the silver stake in her pocket.

-"I see much in your mind Mary." He whispered, a smirk crossing his flawless face. "You really wish to die because of your…husband?"

Closing her eyes, Mary shed her first tears since she found her father dead under Lucy's bed. She could not fight anymore. All she wanted, was to feel her dear Simon's arms around her, protecting her from sorrow and grief, from the living nightmare she had always been in. She needed his warmth filling her heart once again. She was lost without him to guide her. He dies only a few hours ago, but it felt like years since they last held each other.

Dracula felt what she felt. He once loved her, for she was the closest creature to him. He had desired her, longed for her with every fiber of his being. But no more! For the past twenty years, he had sought for revenge. The moment she betrayed him, killed his Brides and shut him away in that confining coffin, all he had ever felt for Mary, faded.

Now, she was nothing more than another meal, a piece of meat waiting to be devoured. Dracula knew the taste of her blood. It was thick, rich and perfumed with his own essence and he was craving to taste it one last time.

-"Do you want me to show you the way back into your dead husband's arms?" He asked in a murmur, making her shiver

-"Y-yes." She sobbed

Dracula's smirk disappeared. He was deceived by her. She was not the strong woman he remembered. Maybe that part of him that once flowed in her veins had diluted. She was but the shadow of herself now and he hated her for that.

As if it was his very last attempt to seduce Mary, Dracula's hand slowly reached for her neck, caressing it slowly, almost tenderly. He quickly realized his weakness and came back to his senses. Mary betrayed him, denied his love. Without warning, he took every ounce of hate in him and bit down her tender flesh harshly.

Slowly, Mary tumbled down to Dracula's feet as life left her body and soon, her breath became nothing but a mere memory. Mary Van Helsing was dead.


	2. The first Bride

Hello!!. :)

I see it was a good idea to rewrite it then, hehe. The best is still to come. :)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 2 **

**The first Bride**

Anne Tremblay was heading back to her stinking, small and cold apartment. She had been dumped by her boyfriend not an hour ago. Well, it was not really her boyfriend, more the guy she wished to be involved with. She knew now that she didn't have a chance with that kind of men. They were more interested in silly girls who had huge fake boobs and no brain.

Anne's shape was not bad at all, but it had nothing to do with why guys weren't finding her appealing. She was a strong head. She even was a spit-fire when it came to subjects that were asking for intellect, or when people were doing something wrong and were oblivious to good sense.

As she neared her flat, Anne wished to be anywhere else from where she was at the moment. She was upset and alone. Not that Gregory's rejection had something to do with how she felt, she didn't loved him anyway, it was more a fit of home sickness, joined with the bitterness of loneliness. She was tired of being alone all the time, in a country that she came to hate.

When she asked Greg out, it was only because she wanted to make new experiences and have some company. It was not a matter of sex, she didn't had it in mind, even if she was twenty years old and still virgin, while most of the girls she knew, already had sexual intercourses. And she wasn't virgin because she wanted to wait to be married, she didn't really believed in marriages anyway. But she wanted to wait to the right man.

So, Anne approached Gregory, for he was the only guy she knew and he accepted. But tonight, only after a week, she realized she didn't know him all that well. He told her she was a great girl, but he could not get _involved_ into a relationship. All that said in front of his friends, in a crowded bar, humiliating her openly. Five minutes later, he started flirting with another girl, the type of chick that could be compared to Pamela Anderson or another blond of that race.

Anne was very different from that picture. Her hair was dark brown, cascading in rich ringlets down her lower back. Her eyes were almost black, which made her look aggressive sometimes, even if she wasn't. She was not very tall, but not small either. Five foot six was far from being dwarfish. She was an ordinary girl and it seems that men were not interested in what was ordinary. If there was…well, she would have to meet one to believe it.

One trait that could distinguish her from the other women in this country, was her accent. She was not from England. She spent her childhood in Quebec. _The most beautiful province in Canada_, she thought with a smile in her native language; French. When her mother died, she was forced to live with her alcoholic father and since, he also passed away. Anne was struggling to keep her head out of the water in order to stay alive in a world that despised strangers. Deep down, she knew she would never see her native country again.

/\

Dracula was wandering through the streets of London, trying to find the perfect meal for his great coming back. He had had a glimpse of this time, two decades ago, but now that he was taking a closer look, he found it quite arousing, exciting in many ways. There was 'food' everywhere and if you wanted a woman, you only had to ask and there was one in front of you, waiting to be satisfied or more important, to be bitten.

After three hours, Dracula found a young man, fucking a tall blond in a back alley. Two for the price of one. It was almost too easy for his taste. The two lovers didn't have time to breathe, that the dark lord was already behind the man. The woman screamed, but Dracula only glanced at her while finishing his _meal_ and she instantly shut up.

Oddly, seeing the guy who just banged her being killed, didn't got her attention. She could only focus on the dark beauty behind him. She wanted him, right here, right now. She would probably die if he didn't kiss her in the next minutes. The thought that she would die anyway, never crossed her mind.

She was totally lost in her naughty thoughts, when Dracula let the now dead body fall on the damp asphalt. He walked the last three feet that separated him from the girl, looking right into her eyes. As if he told her what to do, she tilted her head to the right, giving him room to kiss her neck. The poor naïve, she truly thought he would kiss her and Dracula smiled to himself, proud he lost nothing of his charm in his long sleep. When he bit down into her flesh, all she felt, was pure bliss, ecstasy and she actually had an orgasm.

Dracula intended to keep her with him, for a while at least, until he was tired of her shallow personality. He would take pleasure from her body and when he'll be satisfied or bored, he would turn that new vampire into dust.

Now, Dracula had his first Bride. It was tradition for him to have three women by his side. One was found, two remained. The name of this one was Tina. Though, he doubted it was her real name, maybe it was some kind of stage name, but he could not care less. She was just a slave.

As the girl was slowly turning into a vampire, she kept moaning and groaning, still riding her earth quaking orgasm. Dracula was already annoyed by the girl. As he tried to calm himself down, his attention was drawn toward the street, where he saw another woman. She looked more natural than the girl he just bit. Her long dark wavy hair was floating all around her as she walked. It was a beautiful sight.

While Tina was still floating on her little cloud, Dracula decided to follow the other girl. For no apparent reason, she was appealing, drawing him toward her. Taking a quick decision, he chose to spy her, for a while…


	3. Wolfgang

I'm glad you like it, I really am. :)

Thanks for the reviews by the way!!. :D

Here's today's chapter, enjoy,

**Warning!!**_ This chapter may contain come stuff that _may_ offend some of you. So, don't be too harsh if you are shocked, you are warned. :)_

Kaya

**Chapter 3 **

**Wolfgang**

Dracula was feeding from a woman who would be his second Bride. The first one was enjoying the sight, while her master was _drinking._ Seeing him in that _position_, was almost orgasmic. He was usually aroused when being watched, but not tonight. Any way, he found that nothing could get him excited about Tina. Maybe this new Bride would be more…entertaining.

A week had passed since Dracula saw the woman he really wanted. He learned her name, a few days ago. _Anne_. She was more attractive than the two Brides he had with him. She was also intelligent, which was a nice change. He spied her every day, every night and soon, he would reveal himself to her. He was not fool enough to go to her in his _man_ form, for he wanted to follow her during the day and to gain her trust, he would have to use some ruse.

/\

Father David traveled all the way from the USA to England, to be at Mary and Simon's funerals. They were his friends and always considered Mary as a little sister. The service had taken place four days prior. Many questions came into Father David's mind. Simon died of a lung cancer, but Mary's death remained a mystery. Police said she was murdered, but who could wish her dead? He decided to investigate, but before that, he had some business at Carfax. Mary Van Helsing asked him, long ago, to take care of what she was guarding if something should happen to her. The silver coffin containing the most terrible thing on Earth; _Dracula_.

The taxi came to a stop, in front of the building Abraham Van Helsing bought more than a hundred years ago; Carfax Abbey, now Carfax Antiques. When Father David entered, he was shocked to find no one to stop him, no guards and no alarms. Nothing. He walked through each doors, into every secret chambers. When he was in front of _the_ vault, he found the titanium door wide open and the murder of Mary Van Helsing suddenly became clear. Dracula was free again.

-"Oh I'm too old for this." Father David mumbled, making a few cross signs and blessed the room before he left the building

/\

Anne was walking in her favorite park, it actually was the only place she really liked and reminded her of home. It was sunny today, for once. It had been raining for weeks. As she sat on a bench, there was a big gray dog, slowly approaching toward her. Anne was a bit scared. _Will it attack me? Or does it want food? Do I smell like food? _She asked herself. Dogs had always made her nervous, ever since one bit her leg when she was but a toddler. Though, as the animal got closer, she found that it didn't look like any dog she had seen.

When the animal was right in front of her, it sat and gently placed its head on her lap. Anne was pretty sure this fellow was a boy. A girl, human or animal, would not do something like that, she was sure about it. The thought made her laugh. That dog did not seem enraged or aggressive. She cautiously began scratching him behind the ear.

-"I would be careful if I were you." A man's voice said behind her

Anne turned her head and saw a man dressed as a priest. She didn't listen to him for that very reason and kept petting the animal. Church had always been trouble maker in her mind. She didn't believe in anything attached to religion. Their poisonous speeches always gave her goose bumps. It made nonsense to her that so many people put their lives into invisible hands, that so many people died, because they believed. The crusades and all the holy wars, even now, people were fighting under religious principles and ways of thinking. But this was not the time to show how passionate she could be on the subject.

The priest sat beside her, oblivious to the frown on her face and Anne sighed. All she wanted, was to be alone, with her new friend, who seemed to really like to be scratch this way. Was it to much to ask for?

-"Hi! I am Father David." He said, quite gently actually, holding his hand out to her

-"I'm Anne Tremblay." She answered politely, shaking his hand quickly

-"It sounds French."

-"Francophone, from the province of Quebec, in Canada."

-"Oh." He smiled. "Tourist?"

He was beginning to bore her. Anne wanted to be left alone and continue to pet that friendly dog in peace. His questions were annoying her a big deal, but decided to answer, not wanting to be rude. Her mother raised her well enough to be nice, even when something was not going the way she wanted.

-"No sir, I'm not a tourist and if you want to know the truth, I'm stuck in that foggy country." She said, angry, not against him, but at everything in general. "Now, if you don't mind, this dog and I would like to spend some more time together, before I go home."

Anne motioned for the animal and Father David frowned at it. He took a closer look at what she was calling _dog_. The animal raised its head toward the priest, his blue eyes glowing with silent threat.

-"It's not a dog." Father David finally said, looking at the animal intently, convinced something was wrong about it

-"What do you mean?" Anne asked, more annoyed than ever, yet very curious

-"It's a wolf."

Anne's eyes widened and looked at her fury friend. Yes, now that she thought about it, she found how wrong she had been. It was a wolf, no doubt about it and somehow, she liked him even more.

-"Well, in that case, I shall call him Wolfgang." She smiled defiantly at the priest

-"You do not intend to keep that animal with you, do you?" Father David asked in disbelief

-"Yes, I do." She answered firmly. "And you sir, don't have anything to say against it. I don't know you and even if you pretend to be a nice guy, I trust that wolf more than you, stranger."

-"You don't even trust someone from the Church?"

-"Church and all it represents, means nothing to me. I was raised that way and I'm happy about it."

On that, she rose from the bench and headed home, _Wolfgang_ on her heels. The wolf followed her like a nice pet would its mistress and soon, they were out of Father David's sight.

-"Maybe I'll stay a while longer in England." He sighed, praying for that girl, hoping this wolf was not what he feared it was

**Author's note; **_The warning at the beginning was because of the religious content. Remember...this is only a story._


	4. Wolf, man or…something else?

Hello fellow Dracula lovers!! lol

Hmm, well, I just wanted to say that I wont be able to update until next week on any of my fanfictions. But, I'm giving you this lil chappy, so patience, I'll be back soon!!. ;)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 4 **

**Wolf, man or…something else?**

Anne unlocked the door to her apartment with haste, hoping the priest didn't follow her. Of course, the door was stuck…again. With a good and painful shoulder punch, it finally opened. Her shoulder was hurting really badly, but at least she was home and felt a bit safer. She let Wolfgang, her new four legged friend, pass before her and he began exploring his new surroundings.

-"Welcome home Wolfgang. This isn't much, but it keeps us from the rain…most of the time." She said, as if he could understand everything she was saying. "There are a few rules and I expect them to be respected. Firstly; you don't chew on my cushions or my shoes. Secondly; if you want to go pee…err…well you can't actually _tell_ me…just…don't do it on the floor or on the carpet."

The wolf sat before Anne, as if waiting for the rest of the rules. She found him so cute at that moment, that she could no resist and she began petting him for at least five minutes. She was happier than she had been in many years.

After a while, Anne headed to her small kitchen, thinking her friend might be hungry. Opening the fridge, she eyed the little food it contained. _What to give to a wolf? _She retrieved a few slices of ham she did not eat for lunch and set the plate on the floor. Instead of eating it, Wolfgang turned on his heels and ran down the corridor, quickly finding what he was looking for; a bed. Anne's bed actually. The wolf jumped on it, lying down on the left side of the bed. She was glad her favorite side was the right one. It was rather large bed, but Anne preferred sleeping on one side instead of the middle, she felt more comfortable.

Anne came closer to Wolfgang and smiled down at him as he laid his head on his paws, closing his eyes. She went to the window, wishing she could see the stars. It was almost night, but the stars were veiled by the city lights. Anyway, she wasn't sure she would've wait to see them, she had walk all day before meeting Wolfgang and the priest and the walk home had been longer than usual, since she took many detour to make sure that man, Father David, didn't followed her. The last thing she wanted, was for that stranger to make her change her mind concerning the wolf. She sighed, tired.

-"A quick shower and _dodo_." She said aloud

It meant she would go to sleep as soon as she was all cleaned up. _Dodo_. That simple word brought her back to her childhood. She remembered her mother saying; _C'est l'heure du dodo Anne,_ when she was nodding off. There was no one to tell her it was time for bed anymore. She missed her mother and she missed Quebec. She was tired being a prisoner… Yes, that's how it felt.

Sighing, she dried her tears and thought it would be best to focus on something else than her homesickness, like her new friend for example. She would have to take care of him and he would help her think about something else than her native country.

As soon as she was in the bathroom, Wolfgang rose from the bed. A strange mist entwined with the shadows from the room, surrounding the animal and after a moment, a man emerged from the mystic smoke, taking the place of the wolf.

Dracula stood still, eyes half closed before he went to the bathroom door, listening to Anne's every little noise. Even behind the door, he could feel her heartbeat, smell her sweet scent. He wanted her, but not entirely out of lust. He could not put a finger on what he was feeling exactly, but it was close to what he once felt for Mary Van Helsing, yet it was slightly different.

He had no time to think about it right now, for he heard the water turning off in the bathroom and he immediately recovered his wolf form and waited for her to come back on the bed.

When Anne finally came back to the bedroom, she was only covered with a fluffy pink towel. The wolf followed her with his electric blue eyes as she reached her dresser. She retrieved a tank top and a pair of night pants. She had her back on him, when she let go of the towel. Dracula stared at her curves, finding she was in a word; _perfect_. Though, a long scar ran down her back. The gash started to her left shoulder blade, following down her spin and finishing on her right side. A knife had caused this wound, but who held it as it was cutting Anne's soft skin? He would have to find out.

When she was finally ready for bed, Anne slipped under the sheets and comforter. She turned on her side to look at the wolf. He lifted his head up to have his eyes at level with hers and she smiled, scratching him behind the ear, petting him for a moment.

-"You really are a strange animal, you know." She murmured. "People fear wolves, why do I not fear you? Why are you so different from the stories they taught children in schools? And how in Hell did you get to London?"

_People are right to fear wolves and you are not scared because I don't want you to be. I am different from the other wolves dearest, but not in the way you think. I am far more dangerous than most animals. And concerning _'Hell'_, it is what brought me here…in a way, but it doesn't matter. I am here for you now, dear Anne. You will never be alone again, my love. Sleep now, sleep._

As if he had voice his order, Anne's lids became heavy and closed slowly. Dracula used his power to make sure she would sleep deeply, for the rest of the night. He had to feed and he could not have her to wake while he was gone. Taking back his _human_ form, he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the sleeping beauty beside him. He had seen her before, from afar, through the windows of her apartment, but she was far more beautiful now that she was close to him. He bent down, brushing his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

-"Sleep my love, all night." He murmured into her ear. "I will be with you in this form soon enough and then, we will spend every night together."

/\

The Brides were told not to come too close to their master, when he was with that _girl._ Now, they were waiting on a rooftop a few buildings away from Anne's apartment. They were restless, craving for Dracula's presence, when he finally appeared. He quickly joined Tina and Kathleen and waited for their attention. Though, his mind was not on the shallow creatures he had in front of him, but the sweet one who was fast asleep across the street.

-"Will she be one of us, master? Will she be your third Bride?" Tina asked with a pout

-"No." He answered, glancing at the darkened apartment. "She will be…something else."


	5. Dreams

Hello!! Don't have much to say today, only that I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do writing (or rather rewriting) it.

Enjoy

Kaya**  
**

**  
Chapter 5 **

**Dreams**

Dracula came back an hour before dawn from a night of blood and hard sex, to find Anne still asleep, as expected. That night, he found his third Bride; Amber. He and the three vampiresses had _feasted_ together. They hunted and pleasured each other until Dracula decided it was time to go.

He lied down on the bed next to Anne, still under his _human_ form. She was sleeping on her stomach, her arms beneath her, her fists tightly clenched, her right hand close to her slightly parted lips. She seemed cold and scared. Dracula took the blanket on the foot of the bed and covered her, finding she was shaking. Very carefully, he laid a hand on her back, spreading some magic warmth inside of her.

-"What troubles you, dear Anne?" He murmured, his voice deep and dangerous, leaving no room for her to avoid the question, yet, his voice held tenderness

-"He…he wants to kill me." She mumbled in her sleep, her voice quivering with obvious fear

-"Who?"

He didn't get any answer, for she stir, a sign that she would wake soon. Changing back into his _wolf_ form, Dracula cuddled closer to her, keeping her from the coldness of the room. Her arm folded itself around his form, which surprised him in a very good way. He wanted more than anything to hold her back, but could not just yet.

Soon. He thought, but he would take his time, even if it was not in his nature. He would be careful as not to make any mistake.

The next morning, Anne woke up with a smile and could not help herself from laughing, when she found her wolf was covering almost all of her, as if protecting her from some invisible dangers.

-"Good morning Wolfgang." She whispered with a yawn

The animal licked her left cheek, making her laugh even more and she kissed his muzzle.

-"I had bad dreams last night." She said with a sad smile. "It was more memories than simple dreams though. But I dreamt you were talking to me and it sort of brought me out of my nightmares. Thanks Wolfy, because of you, my night was not as bad as usual and I felt better than I had in a long time."

Inside the wolf's mind, Dracula smiled to himself. He was glad he helped her, even if he had no clue what kept her having nightmares…yet.

Days passed by and every night, Dracula would sneak out of the apartment, after placing Anne into a deep slumber and go out for night of hunting with his Brides. The four would feed and have sex until the hour before dawn. It was their daily ritual. After that, Dracula was coming back into Anne's bed, completely unnoticed.

Each day, Anne seemed more and more appeased by his presence. He was talking to her while she was still asleep, asking her questions about herself and every night, she would say a little more. Though, she never answered as to why she had this long scar on her back or who was the cause of it.

That night, Anne told Dracula about her native country, how beautiful and peaceful it was. She used to live in Montreal's south shore. She never really liked the huge city; it was noisy and there were too much people there for her taste. Though, London wasn't really better. If only she had the possibility to go to the countryside, but she had no money to pay for a transport and had no friend who could take her there for free. She knew that the look of the countryside here, was very much like many places in Quebec and it was wonderfully beautiful in both countries.

-"Would you like to go home Anne?" Dracula asked softly, caressing her hand tenderly, keeping her in that half conscious state

-"Yes, more than anything." She whispered as she began to cry, even if she was asleep

_We will go to your homeland, my love. I want to see it as much as I want to see you smile. You are slowly waking the man that was sleeping inside of me for more than two thousand years. For that, my sweet Anne, I would give you the world._

/\

The next morning, Anne woke at the horrible sound of her alarm clock. Wolfgang growled and she quickly pressed the _snooze_ button. How she wished to lie there, under the warm blankets, all day. But she could not. She had an interview for a new job today to be a waitress in a Gothic bar. She hated that kind of job, but she had no choice. She needed money for the bills and food. The phone company had already blocked her account and the electricity would probably follow very soon. If she was not working by the end of the week, she would surely be force to leave her apartment and live on the streets.

Anne got up, brushing the sleep from her eyes. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, braided her hair and changed into a suit she sew herself. Wolfgang sat besides her, watching as she unrolled her stocking along each legs in an unconsciously tempting caress.

Even under his wolf form, Dracula's head was spinning with desire and he craved to reveal himself to this beautiful young woman and make her his, to show her the unknown world behind the mysterious veil of the night. But no, not like this, he couldn't, not today.

When Anne finally was ready, she knelt before her furry four legged friend and hugged him tightly. She smiled as she felt him nuzzling at her neck. She pulled back reluctantly and looked into his electric blue eyes as she scratched him behind the ear.

-"I'm sorry Wolfy." She said sadly. "I have to leave you alone for a few hours. Wish me luck, my friend."

Wolfgang howled in encouragement, which made her smile brightly and she kissed his nuzzle. _This fellow really is intelligent, no matter what people may think about animals._ She thought as she left her apartment.


	6. The uniform

Hey!!. :) Sorry it took me so long to update, I was out of town. Now here it is, enjoy, 

Kaya

**Chapter 6 **

**The uniform**

Dracula followed Anne to her interview, out of curiosity but also to make sure she was safe. He felt protective over what he consider was his, it had always been and in his mind, Anne was already his. Of course, his wolf form was not an option, he needed a more discrete shape, so he chose to watch over Anne as a crow.

/\

Anne was sitting in a horribly uncomfortable chair, in front of three men in their mid fifties. They kept looking at her legs and cleavage as if it was absolutely necessary to do so. It was embarrassing and humiliating. She wasn't a piece of meat after all. But she knew all too well that some men were only noticing a woman if she was…well doted.

-"Your name, age, height and measurements. The one on the left said, not even looking at her in the eye

-"What?" Anne gasped, questioning the measurements part

-"Are you deaf or stupid?" The guy in the middle chuckled. "The first two questions are obvious and should not cause you problems to understand. The two others are to know if you _fit_ in the uniform. _If_ we give you the place."

Anne sighed. It looked as if they were according more importance to her physique than her waitress skills. She took a few deep breaths, not believing how low she had become, to accept a job where a nice body was required. The fact that she had quite a common shape, could cost her that job._ Is it worth it, at a salary that low?_ She thought bitterly.

-"My name is Anne Tremblay, I am twenty years old." She sighed. "I'm five foot five and a half. Thirty-seven, thirty, thirty-seven and a half."

_Happy? _She asked them in her mind. The three men talked in silence, obviously debating if she was worth spending money on. After a moment, they all nodded. They handed a few files to Anne she had to fill and they welcomed her to _Mina's Bar._ It was named after the famous character of Mina Harker, from Bram Stoker's novel; Dracula. Anne found it kind of cool, for a gothic bar.

The men discussed between them some more, while Anne waited on her uncomfortable chair, her legs and hands crossed. A strange feeling stir in the pit of her stomach, making shivers running up her spine until the hair on the back of her neck rose. She was feeling a presence, not very close but nor very far either. She looked out the window, but saw nothing. The feeling didn't lessened though and she could swear there were eyes watching her and it made her think about how she felt when close to Wolfgang. _Silly girl. _She thought. _That's absolutely impossible. You're having hallucinations._

The men's attention came back on Anne and one of them gave her a black paper bag with red letter's writing the name of their establishment. It contained her uniform and the man informed her that her first shift would be that very night. They shook hands and Anne left, wondering if she did the right thing.

/\

Dracula, perched a few feet away from the office window where Anne was interviewed, was completely stunned. She felt his presence. How? _She is more special than I first thought. I will have to be extra careful from now on._

/\

Anne came back home later than she wanted. She went to buy some makeup to fit her new work outfit. Her uniform, was a black silk corset, with a long black velvet skirt, covered with dark red lace all over, giving it the perfect gothic look. It was nice. Though, the corset had small bat wings sewed on the back and it looked like something between cool and totally ridiculous, she could not really tell.

Wolfgang was sitting on the bed as Anne undressed from the suit she wore all day. She was tired and very hungry, but she could not care less, any way the fridge was almost empty. She sat on the edge of the bed, only covered with her bra, panties and stockings. The mess she was in hit her full force. She hid her face in hands and cried.

Exhibiting herself as if she was a piece of meat, was not her style at all. She was not reduced to sell her body or dance completely naked, yet, it all felt terribly wrong. If her mother was watching her from Heaven, Anne was sure she was weeping in shame of her only daughter. Anne could not bear to deceive her dead mother, but she needed money badly.

Wolfgang pushed his head under one of her arm from behind and she immediately hugged him tightly, thanking him for his comfort. It reassured her to feel him close to her. She kissed the top of his head and rose from the bed.

She finished changing into her gothic attire, her black velvet chocker necklace and put on some makeup. Some black eyeliner and red eye shadow on the lids, blood red lipstick and a lot of mascara. She dressed her hair with some ribbon into a loose bun, keeping a few strands of hair falling down her back. She was quite an actress, for she looked as if she was wearing this kind of clothing everyday. Turning toward Wolfgang, she smiled nervously.

-"Tell me, dear friend." She began, spinning around as a little girl would with a new dress. "How do I look?"

_You are absolutely gorgeous, my love._ Dracula thought, smiling inwardly and howling to give his wolf's answer to Anne._ And you are driving me mad with desire in such a revealing outfit._


	7. Mina’s Bar

I have just one thing to say today...and it's; PLEAAAAAAAASE REVIEW!! lol Well, I guess I will have to write a better story to deserve more reviews.  
Enjoy, 

Kaya

**Chapter 7 **

**Mina's Bar**

It was only five minutes since Anne began working at the gothic bar and she already wanted to run away from this awful place. The music was not too bad, but the customers were too much in their own world. She always thought gothic people were not drug users, but she had been wrong. There was drug everywhere, mostly coke, heroin and marijuana. Mina's wasn't a typical bar, it was more a place where there was _rave_ parties every day of the week.

/\

Bob, the barman, who was watching how Anne was doing, found that she was perfect for the job. She knew what customers needed before they asked, had a very good memory, remembering the orders without taking notes. She was also quite_ flexible _when walking through the crowd with her tray and had excellent reflexes, never spilling a drop from the drinks she was carrying.

What extended to her many skills, was that she was a true eye candy. She had an ass to kill an undead. Bob wondered what she looked like completely naked, beneath him, or on all four. By the end of the week, he promised himself he would have her in his bed. If she was fun, maybe he would keep her for a week or two, then throw her away, or recommend her to a pimp he knew, who would surely pay highly for this one. Just thinking about his plan, he was already becoming hard.

/\

Dracula followed Anne to her first night as a waitress and for once, he was able to spy her under his real form. His Brides were there too, but they were told to stay away from him and Anne. They were strictly forbidden to touch even one hair of her head.

As he made his way toward Anne, Dracula felt someone else's gaze upon her. He turned his head to the right and saw the barman, staring at her gorgeous form, examining her every curve with obvious lust.

_Don't look at her! _Dracula's mind hissed. _Take your eyes off her!_

/\

Bob felt shivers running through him, freezing the blood in his veins. With a frown, he returned to his task, cleaning a few glasses, forgetting about the new waitress.

/\

Dracula kept following the young woman who was confusing him more and more with each passing days. He could sense what she was feeling at the moment and he felt sorry for her. He knew she was uncomfortable in that crowd, that she felt out of place and to say the truth, he agreed with her. This wasn't the right place for her.

/\

Anne felt strange for a minute, as she served a guy who was the spit image of Marilyn Manson, but the feeling she had, had nothing to do with this man. She felt a presence as she had earlier in the office with the management of the Bar. There were eyes on her that she knew all too well, but it was impossible. _A wolf can't enter a bar unnoticed._ She thought. _Even in _that _bar._ She turned around, searching the crowd, but saw nothing else than intoxicated people.

/\

_I don't want you to see me, my love, no yet._ Dracula's mind said to Anne. More than once, she turned and gazed at him and stared at his dark figure, but he held on her mind tightly, so she could not see him or she would've discovered him right away.

It was the first time, since Mary Van Helsing, that someone could feel his presence. With young Mary, it was conceivable and it made sense, since she had a little bit of himself flowing in her veins. But with Anne Tremblay…how was it possible? He would have to think about it later.

Continuing on his spying, Dracula made sure Anne was not touched or accosted by any bold pervert. She was his and no one had the right to even look at her and live. He kept doing that, until her shift was over.

/\

Anne didn't take the time to count her tips as the other waitresses were doing. She grabbed her purse and immediately went home. Once she arrived at her apartment, she took the last apple she had on the kitchen counter, with a piece of dry bread with some peanut butter and half a glass of milk. That would be her only meal of the day.

Wolfgang came running to her and she knelt to greet him with a big hug. She kissed his head, petting him for a few minutes before she finished eating. She was so tired, all she wanted to do now, was to sleep until the next millennium. _Nine hundred and ninety-four years should be enough to regenerate myself. _She thought with a small laugh.

She entered her room, undressed and carelessly threw her work outfit on the floor. She had worked all night and now, she could barely stand on her feet. But she had to take a shower. She smelled like smoke and perspiration, which was surprisingly not hers. She cleansed quickly, then put on a pair of panties and a camisole on and went straight to bed.

It was almost dawn and Dracula was glad he had already fed, for now, he could watch Anne sleep for hours. He came back under his human form and lay beside her. He kissed her bare shoulder, loving the feel of her warm skin touching his lips and the scent of the vanilla soap she was using. He craved for more than just a chaste kiss on the shoulder, but decided to wait a while longer, at least until she was conscious and willing. He was sure it would be worth the wait.


	8. Second bloody night of work

Hey!!. :) Missed me? lol Well, this chapter was not in the original version, so I hope you will like it, it's one of my favorite from my rewrite.

**Warning, **There is use of nasty language in this chapter, so don't be angry... remember it's rated **M**.

Enjoy, and don't forget to review!!. :D

Kaya

**Chapter 8 **

**Second _bloody_ night of work**

Anne woke around five that afternoon; her shift was beginning at eight. She spent a while in bed, taking her time, stretching and yawning as she pleased, staring at the ceilings, inventing stories. Wolfgang was lying beside her, his furry head right next to hers.

-"I'm privileged to have a friend like you, you know." She murmured to the wolf

She finally decided it was time to get up around six. She ate something… well, was she could find, dressed and immediately went to work. She was glad she had taken a shower the night before, she didn't have time to take it, she stayed in bed far too long.

Dracula sighed as he regained his form. This damn job was not doing her any good. She didn't receive her pay check yet and food was dangerously lacking in this house. Though she did have her tips, though, it could not afford much. But he could not do anything without raising her suspicions. It was driving him crazy. She was starving and was tired because of her nightly work, but she remained silent about her needs. It was only her second night of work, what would it be after a week, after a month? She barely ate and even after sleeping some eight hours, she looked as tired as when she came back from work.

As he had the night before, Dracula followed Anne to Mina's Bar. At least, he would keep her safe from harm. When she was with him definitely, he would make sure she never lack in anything, from food to money, from shelter to love. Yes, he made it an oath.

The Brides were waiting for their master eagerly outside, on their usual rooftop. As he came nearer, they started purring like cats in heat and groaned in unnatural ecstasy when he finally was before them.

-"Up for another night out, ladies?" He asked, doing his best to hide his annoyance

On the three, only Tina didn't seemed happy about this proposition, but he could not care less. He liked those night outs, for it kept the Brides away from him. Oh he could turn them into dust right away if he wanted, but they had their utilities. They were very useful when he needed to vent his sexual frustrations. Besides that, they were nothing to him.

/\

Anne was heading back to the bar, with her third order of the night. Bob the barman watched her approaching and she felt disgusted by the way he was staring at her. The man was cute, but he had written on his forehead that he was a pervert and he liked to hurt women. She had heard a few stories in the ladies room she was not about to forget. But she had to work, so she would shut up and the boss seemed to have nothing against the barman.

-"Two vodka ice, a beer and a bloody-Mary." She asked flatly

She was about to go for another round while she was waiting for that order, when the barman grasped her wrist rather harshly, pulling her behind the bar and taking her against him. The man displeasingly reminded Anne of her late father, but she managed to brush the memory away.

-"What about; we go in the back store…to make…better acquaintance?" He whispered huskily in her ear

-"What about; I kick you in the nuts and you go fuck yourself in a back alley?" She retorted

On that, she pushed herself from him and disappeared through the crowd. She never spoke to anyone that way and speaking dirty was not like her at all. At least, he knew she wasn't interested, she hoped.

/\

Dracula had time to see what happened between Anne and the barman, his eyes turning red as he looked at the man who dared harassed _his _woman. Her speech shocked him, but he was so very proud of her at the same time. He watched patiently until Anne came back to the bar to pick up her previous order and give the next one. He didn't like the thoughts he was reading in the barman's mind.

-"Amber?" Dracula called and the redhead Bride appeared beside him. "The barman, he's yours. Make him suffer…but discretely."

-"Yes master." She smirked, licking her lips

/\

The night went on exactly as the one before, after the_ incident _with Bob. Thinking about him, Anne realized she hadn't seen him in a while, he was replaced by one of the bartender. Not that she missed him, but it began causing problems at the bar, since his replacement didn't have a clue at what was the difference between a Tequila Sunrise and a Dry Martini.

Looking at her watch, she sighed with relief; it finally was her break. She had five minutes before going back to _Hell_. She set her tray under the bar and headed to the employees' restroom. As she turned the corner, she stumbled on something that liquefied her insides with lightning speed.

/\

Everything stopped at Mina's Bar, when a shrieking spine chilling scream echoed through the whole establishment.

The Brides joined Dracula at that moment, grinning like silly girls. They had had two men each. He liked how they lusted for blood, but was annoyed by their lack of intelligence. They needed to be careful. They were not in the middle age, when any murderer could easily throw a corps into a river without fearing to be caught. Polices could be dangerous for them, Dracula could not be sure about that.

The person, who screamed a few minutes earlier, came into view, escorted by the doormen. Dracula went rigid when he realized that the woman who had found one of the dead bodies, which was the barman's, was _his_ Anne. Her lovely face was as pale as a ghost. She was shaking violently, gasping for breath.

Then, as this horror was taking place before him, he heard one of his Brides giggling behind him. It was Tina and he knew this mess was her work, she looked too proud of herself for being innocent. She was jealous of Anne since the beginning and he did nothing to prevent this sort of things from happening. Kathleen and Amber seemed alright with their master's choice though. They were actually anxious to meet Anne.

Dracula dragged the Brides out of Mine's Bar without being seen, forcing them into the building's back alley. Tina knew she had been wrong, when her master literally grasped her throat and violently crushed her against the damp brick wall.

-"Do something that stupid again Tina and I will keep you chained up in a basement for the rest of your eternity and believe me, I'll make sure you don't pass a day without pain." He hissed, his eyes turning as red as when he saw the barman with Anne, showing his fangs menacingly to the Bride. "Am I making myself clear?"

-"Y-Yes m-master!" Tina mumbled

Dracula crushed his lips against hers, grasping her breasts roughly as Kathleen and Amber joined the_ festivities._ He needed this right now. It had been terribly upsetting to see _his _Anne in such a state and he hated the feeling it aroused in him. It was _fear_. He had feared for her and he hated it. Rough, hard sex was the best medicine he could think of right now.


	9. Impossible…

Hello... Hope the problems on the site won't keep you from reading my new chapter. I really need encouragement to continued this story, or at least to continue making it better than it was...

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 9 **

**Impossible…**

Mina's Bar had closed earlier that night, due to the terrible events. Anne had just been released from her interrogatory by the police and was glad she was not a suspect in that horrifyingly sordid story. Anne decided to quit the job, as did two other waitresses. She would get twice her salary if she was staying at least until the month was over, but she chose against it. Her sanity depended on it.

Six men were found dead in different corners of the establishment, one being Bob, the barman. It was the first corps to be found and it had to be her who stumbled on it, lying in a pool of blood, mutilated. His throat had been ripped open, skin pealed. It was in a word; _disgusting._ There was actually no word strong enough to describe how terrible this day had been. Anne felt sick, just thinking about it, the bile rising in her throat at the terrible memory.

Anne walked as fast as she could, along the dark streets between the bar and her apartment. She was still shaking from the shock and all she wanted, was to be home and feel safe in her bed, beside her dear wolf. But as she passed by a darkened alley, she felt a familiar presence…again.

-"Wolfgang?" She whispered, the feeling of his presence growing stronger as she stepped forward

/\

Dracula was feeding from a young man, who had been unlucky enough to be in the vampire's way when he tried to accost the boy's girlfriend. The Dark Lord jerked away from his prey, when he felt Anne's presence, right behind him. _How did she manage to come so close to me, without having me to feel her before?_

Slowly, he turned around, seeing her face palling instantly, followed by shallow breathing. The body of the boy Dracula was holding, tumbled on the ground as he let go and Anne's gaze followed it, until it laid unmoving on the damp asphalt.

-"Don't look at me Anne." He said in a voice he hoped would place her in a trancelike state, but it wasn't working

-"W-what are you?" She mumbled, as tears came down her cheeks

He reached for her, but she recoiled when she saw his blood red eyes as they turned black and then back to their original color, an odd shade of green that was sparkling in the dark. Dracula held a hand out to Anne, looking right into her frightened eyes.

-"Come to me." He murmured

Anne's lips parted and her eyes became misty as she raised her own hand toward his waiting one. But before her fingers could touch his, she took it back to her, before turning on her heels and run as fast as she could.

Dracula sighed deeply, angry at himself. He had made a terrible mistake. Anne saw him feed and it had served only to put more horrible images in her head. He should've been more careful. Still, never he would've guess what happened tonight. He only felt her essence when she was close enough to actually smell her scent.

Right now, he needed to repair his mistakes. He turned into mist, following some hidden paths through the shadows to Anne's apartment, so he would be there before her.

/\

Anne's hands were shaking as she unlocked the door to her flat. She closed it behind her as soon as she was inside, then made sure every lock was secured. She knew what she saw, but she could not believe it. She saw a vampire and when she was closed to him, it was her wolf's presence she felt. But how could this be…?

-"W-Wolfgang?" She called tentatively, her voice quivering

The wolf didn't come, as she suspected. She searched the kitchen, then the bathroom and when she found nothing, she went to the bedroom. The bed she had left unmade a few hours ago, was neatly made and a bouquet of roses laid on it.

Anne started shaking violently as she took a step forward. She was scared the intruder was still there and that it would be the vampire.

-"W-Wolfgang…?" She sobbed, falling on her knees. "Please, come back, be there so it's not true."

-"I am here, dear Anne." A deep voice said behind her

She turned with frightened eyes toward the dark figure now hovering over her. She wished she could crawl away from him, but she was petrified. He knelt, holding his hand out as he had earlier, but to no avail. Anne hugged her knees against her chest, hiding her face between them.

-"Go away." She cried, her arms around her head as if to protect her from a blow that would never come

Dracula straightened, looking down at her, slightly deceived by her weakness, though, understanding that she could be scared and terribly confused. He used his power to make her fall asleep and as she slowly drifted into an artificial slumber, Dracula closed the space between them and picked her up. He gently laid her on the bed, changing her into a comfortable pajama in the blink of an eye, repressing his will to undress her _manually._ He kissed her forehead, then her lips.

-"I shall give you more time, my love and then, you will be mine…forever."


	10. Mistakes

Hi readers!!

Okay, I wanted to say something about a review I got. I know my grammar isn't the most perfect thing in the world, but as I said on many occasions, I am still learning and I am learning by myself. English is _not_ my language and I am doing my best. This version of this fic is much better than my first attempt. I know I'm not always good in English, and when I am tired, I am even worst. Hope you understand.

As for details between Anne and the police, I thought it best not to write the interrogation. It would have only made Anne repeat exactly what happened. Finding the corps and scream, with a few; yes sir, no sir. I found that really boring so I chose not to write that. BUT, in this chapter, you will find a few more twists than in my original version.

Hope this chapter will be more…_satisfying._

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 10 **

**Mistakes**

The Brides were on their usual rooftop, when Dracula came out of Anne's apartment. When he arrived close to them, he was obviously upset and did nothing to get their attention, so they took matter in hands. The Brides folded their arms around their master, their hands roaming all over him in a vain attempt to seduce him.

-"Not tonight girls." He said flatly. "I'm not in the mood."

Amber and Kathleen groaned, pouted and stepped back, but Tina persisted.

-"Forget about the girl, my Lord." She moaned arrogantly. "We are here for you and we know how to pleasure you."

Dracula turned to face the vampiresse with a smirk crossing his perfect lips and Tina naively thought he would reward her for opening his eyes. But as he had earlier at Mina's Bar, his hand gripped at her throat. Unfortunately for her, there was no wall nearby and instead of pushing her against one, Dracula threw her over the low railing and she landed with a loud thud on the street, almost ten storeys below.

Before Tina could even stand, Dracula and the two other Brides were surrounding her, giving her no chance to escape. The Dark Lord's eyes turned to red and fear rose inside the platinum-blond lying on the damp asphalt. She was frightened in a way she never thought possible.

-"Amber, Kathleen?" Dracula called, gazing down at Tina

-"Yes master?" They answered in one voice

-"From now on, you two will be my only Brides." He declared, his killing eyes diggings holes into the cowering woman before him. "I want you to get rid of her. I don't need her service anymore. Have fun!"

Tina grew paler, if it was possible for a vampire, as the two other women literally jumped on her, fangs showing with obvious lust. They bit down before Tina could blink. Amber and Kathleen made sure she felt lots of pain. It would probably make their master very proud.

/\

Father David had been called by one of his contact in the local police, concerning a crime scene that aroused far too many questions to be comfortable for an ordinary inspector. Scotland Yard was already on the case after only a few hours. This was big.

The priest arrived at Mina's bar around six in the morning. His friend was there, so he had no problem to enter the crime scene.

The stench of blood still filled the air, even if the corps had been removed by the coroner and his crew. Father David was taken to another room, where the security guards were usually watching what the cameras around the establishment had caught. Of course, there were no actual recordings of the murderers. Vampires were too careful. Yes, he felt it was some creatures of the night that killed those men.

As he watched the images on fast forward, Father David made Stephen, his friend, to stop. He thought he recognized someone, lost in the crowd of intoxicated people. It was one of the waitresses.

-"Do you have the names of the employees who were working last night?" The priest asked with a frown, studying the screen before him

Stephen nodded, looked into his papers, retrieved the list and handed it to Father David. Red crosses were showing the names of those who were killed. As he read the other names, one poked his curiosity; _Anne Tremblay. _The girl he met in the park. One thing he learned in his life was that there were no such things as coincidences. Was she a vampire…or has another vampire had become fond of her?

-"Miss Tremblay was the one who found the first corps; the barman" Stephen said as he read his notes. "She said he harassed her but she is not one of our suspects. She was far too shaken to be even considered."

Father David nodded, then asked for her address. He would not go to her, but he would watch closely.

/\

Meanwhile, Anne was slowly waking up. Since she had no memory as to when she changed and got into bed, she thought the events of the night before were but a nightmare. Though, when she didn't felt the warmth of her wolf beside her, she got scared. Looking around the room, she saw a bouquet of rose on her dresser, in a vase. Those were not hers. Then she remembered they were lying on her bed, when she came back home from Mina's…

She gasped for breath as a flood of memories resurfaced; the corps she found, which was the barman's, then the other five and finally _him_, the vampire._ No, it's impossible!_ She thought as she rose from the bed with haste, looking everywhere for her wolf as she had last night. She was scared, so very scared for not finding any trace of Wolfgang.

Checking one last time around her apartment, crying as she did so, Anne locked every windows and the door with shaking hands. She then sat on the kitchen floor, her back against the refrigerator, rocking herself from left to right, back and forth.

-"I am not crazy." She mumbled as she curled up into a tight ball. "I know what I saw."

She cried louder and harder until her strengths were completely spent and she passed out on the cold floor.


	11. A month later

Hello readers.

I got nothing to say today. Just that I hope you will enjoy that chapter and keep in mind that I am doing my best to please you.

Kaya

**Chapter 11 **

**A month later**

Thirty days passed by and Dracula continued dutifully to watch over Anne. A month ago, he found her lying unconscious on the floor of her kitchen. But as much as it had him worried about her health, he did nothing else than put her in bed. He took back the bouquet he had given her, making it dry so he could keep it. Maybe, someday, she would want it back.

Now, he was thinking of a way to take Anne with him, without scaring her too much, or make her think she had gone completely mad and for good. He heard her, every night, calling for Wolfgang in her sleep. He was tempted to just give in to her pleas and comfort her under his wolf form, but he couldn't, her sanity depended on it.

Since that night, when she saw him feeding in that dark alley, Anne never left her apartment. Dracula knew she was running out of food by the way she was digging into the peanut butter pot with her spoon and sooner or later, she would need money. The compensation Mina's administrations had given her, was long spent. Next week, she would be on the street, for sure. Maybe it would be the right moment for Dracula to strike.

The two remaining Brides came back from their hunting, with their master's _meal._ He didn't want to leave Anne's side in the shadows, while she was in such distress. He was scared she would do something stupid, like committing suicide. _How did she manage to give me such feelings?_ He asked himself, as he drained the last drop of blood of his unknown victim.

/\

Anne was tired of being caged inside her own apartment. With a shaking hands, she unlocked the balcony door, but before turning the doorknob, she leaned her head against the cold window, taking deep shaky breaths, her eyes closed.

-"Calm down Anne, you are a grown woman." She said out loud to herself. "What you saw was only coming from your imagination. You passed your age of being afraid of monsters."

Opening the door, Anne instantly felt better, as the fresh air washed over her, making her hair locks fly in the breeze. She could not tell how long she resisted without fresh air. The night was beautiful. The moon was full and bright and the stars were sparkling like millions of tiny diamonds on the velvet sky.

/\

Dracula grinned when he saw Anne outside. She looked awfully weak and very tired, still, she was gorgeous. He could not help himself, he had to see her from a little closer. He flew swiftly and unnoticed into the cold mist of the night, approaching carefully to where she stood.

/\

Anne's eyes opened widely, feeling goose bumps running up her spine. He was there, she felt it. Was it another dream? Was it another weird hallucination? Was she schizoid or something like that?

-"I…I know you are here." Anne murmured, closing her eyes again, hoping she was wrong

Dracula was taken by surprise. He knew she could somehow feel his presence when he was close enough, but never thought she would be bold or courageous enough to call upon him as she just did.

He slowly came out of his hiding place in the shadows and she reopened her eyes, hugging herself. She didn't turn to face him, though he knew she could see him from the corner of her left eye. She was trembling and he long to take her in his embrace, but the time was not right…yet.

-"If you want to kill me, please, do it quickly." She said calmly, which surprised the vampire, even if he could feel her fear quite neatly

-"I've never had the wish to kill you, dear Anne." He whispered, his voice echoing in her mind. "Or I would've done it long ago, don't you think?"

She flinched when he said her name and the question that followed, somehow made sense. But was a vampire capable of logic, she wondered. She was brought out of her thoughts, when she felt him approaching. Her arms tightened around herself, as if it could protect her, yet fully knowing it was useless against such a creature.

-"Look at me Anne." He ordered softly

-"N…no."

Dracula smiled at the strength of her mind. It was refreshing to find some resistance in a mortal. It felt good to see that little woman resist his charms and powers, unlike those brainless girls that were his Brides. This type of girls was easy. Anne though, was a challenge like no other and it drew him towards her. He could not explain why she had such a grip on him, but he would find the answers in time…he hoped.

-"Please Anne, turn around and look at me." He begged, which was not like him at all. "I won't hurt you."

Dracula hated to feel so weak in front of a mere mortal. But if he had to, he would kneel before her to have her favor. She was all he had ever wanted. Mary Van Helsing was long forgotten and he was sure she could've never given him such feelings. Near Anne, he felt…complete, as if she was his other half…

Relief filled him as Anne began turning toward him, her head bowed, her shoulders hunched and quivering, he knew she was crying. He could not blame her. As courageous as she had been, tiredness was taking over her and her nerves could not hold any longer.

-"A…are you…what I think you are…?" She mumbled

-"Yes, I am." Dracula answered frankly

-"What are you going to do to me?" She asked between sobs

-"I will take you with me, but not tonight." He said, even though it was against what he really wanted

-"I will never follow you." She hissed, meeting his eyes for the first time, making him even more proud of her

-"Soon, you will call for me to take you away from this hell. You will call, as you did every night for Wolfgang to return, even when you discovered it was me."

Anne suddenly felt sick. All of this was real. It was really happening. Why her? She hid her face in her uncontrollably shaking hands and cried harder than she had since her mother's death. Life had never been so difficult since that day.

-"I can't believe this." She mumbled, more to herself

-"Then why are you still on this balcony, right in front of me…?"

Shaking her head, she sunk on the freezing floor, curling up pretty much as she had before Dracula found her unconscious on her kitchen floor, a month ago. He smiled, even if part of him was hurting to see her in such a state. She was so young so innocent and yet so strong. He loved her, he could not deny it any longer.

Kneeling in front of her, Dracula gently and very carefully folded his arms around Anne's quivering form and before she had time to react, he put her in a deep sleep that would linger for a day or two. She needed to rest for a while and only he could help her now.


	12. Brides are brainless

Hope you will like this update, I worked hard for the rewrite of that specific scene..

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 12 **

**Brides are brainless**

After Dracula placed Anne into a magic dreamless sleep, he gently tucked her in her bed, kissing her lips softly, still wondering how that tiny woman could be so strong, so powerful that she could feel his presence. He thought maybe it would be better to take his distance for a while. He would prepare a comfortable place to live in for his Anne and then, he would come back to take her to her new life, even if she didn't call for him.

Dracula left the small apartment and joined the Brides, ordering them to keep watch on Anne, while he was gone. She could not sense them for all he knew, so they could do their duty without being noticed. The Brides agreed without a word, they would not dare say anything anyway.

/\

Two days passed and Amber and Kathleen were getting bored watching that girl sleeping. Those two days of sleeping would help her, but the vampiresses could not care less. At first, it didn't really matter that Anne was in the portrait, since Dracula was keeping their nightly ritual and kept them fed from their sexual appetites. But now, he rarely looked upon them. They were beginning to wonder why their master was so attached to such a creature, a mere mortal. They were much more beautiful then she was and probably a lot more_ talented_ and _experienced_ in bed.

-"How can she even think about denying the master?" Amber asked, more annoyed with every minutes passing

-"I don't know." Kathleen sighed dramatically. "Maybe we should do something about her."

She smiled wickedly as memories of the first time Dracula laid eyes upon her, of his first touch of his… other _attributes_ came back into her mind.

-"Maybe we could help things between them?"

-"Kath, if _he _find out we are pushing on things, _he _will turn us into dust in no time." Amber said, shivering at the thought. "Remember Tina?"

-"Tina wanted to scare her out of her wits, to hurt her. She was jealous of the attention the master was giving her and I must say, I can't completely blame her now. Any way, I don't think the master would get rid of us when he'll take the girl. He will still want his needs to be sate and that…_girl_, would never give him what he wants."

-"Yeah. You're probably right."

-"Or course I'm right." Kathleen laughed. "C'mon, we're going to_ talk_ with her."

/\

Anne awoke in the middle of the night, wondering how and when she ended up in her bed. She was still tired and felt weak. She thought a moment she was still dreaming, for everything around her seemed blurry, lost in a cloud of mist. Then, she thought she heard knockings. The sound seemed very far, as if she was stuck at the bottom of a deep hole. She felt dizzy, so she sat on her bed before even thinking of rising. She held her heavy head in her hands as memories of the vampire she met came back to the surface. Did he did this to her, she was suspicious.

/\

Kathleen and Amber sneaked quite easily inside the little girl's apartment, though, they chose to knock on her bedroom door, as not to scare her too much. They didn't really care, but their master had made so many efforts, that they preferred to do the same. Even if now, they were ruining part of his plans. They were convinced he would thank them.

-"What are we going to tell her?" Amber asked quietly

-"Just stay calm sweetie and let me do the talking." Kathleen answered, slowly opening the door

/\

Anne's head shut up toward the doorway and saw there were two women standing there. Two strangers in her flat and that immediately scared Anne.

-"Oh stop being so afraid, _little girl._" Amber sighed in her best schoolgirl voice. "You're annoying me a great deal."

-"W…what do you want?" Anne mumbled. "I have no m…money…"

"We're no thieves. We want to talk with you, about our master." Kathleen answered, surprisingly calm. "You really upset him by denying him like that. Can't you see that he cares for you?"

-"Leave me alone." Anne almost begged. "I…I don't want to have anything to do with him. He's…he's…"

-"A vampire? Yes he is. The first one actually and he so damn hot!" Kathleen giggled, loosing herself in her naughty thoughts

Amber looked upon Anne with murderous eyes. _How could_ he _want a child like her?_ All she wanted to do, was to slit her throat and wallow in her blood. Though, since she had no wish to finish like Tina, or worst knowing her master's temper, she decided not to kill the little cow just yet. How was it possible for Dracula, the great one, to fall for such a weak little girl, was beyond her.

-"I told you to leave me alone!" Anne yelled, finding some courage that had remained hidden until now

That made it! Amber lost her patience and her hand flew to Anne's throat in the blink of an eye, digging her flashy pink nails in the soft, inviting flesh of her neck.

-"Listen you bitch." Amber hissed, tightening her grip. "The master wants you and he _will _have you. All we want is for him to be pleased in _every _way. So you will come with us, or I'll kill you this instant."

Kathleen began to worry. This was not part of their initial plan. They were only supposed to speak with the girl, not kidnap her. But she would follow Amber. They would take her to him and pray they would receive a reward and not a punishment.

Anne started to struggle against Amber's grip, but the vampiresse hit her behind the head forcefully, effectively knocking her unconscious.

-"You're crazy." Kathleen cursed under her breath. "You know that, don't you?"

-"Yeah, but you know you like a little bit of craziness in bed." Amber giggled


	13. An unwanted present…or is it?

Hey!. :)  
Sorry I could not update earlier. The last two days had been very emotional to me, so...

Hope you will like this chapter. :)

Kaya

**Chapter 13 **

**An unwanted present…or is it?**

Dracula was sitting in his new study, reading an erotic book to pass the time, he found it funny. While he was away from Anne, he found quite a lovely house with many rooms. Of course there was already someone living in there. It was only a matter of killing the owner and getting rid of the body. It had been a week now since he and his Brides moved in. Dracula took those days to prepare a room for Anne. He would take her to his new house very soon, he could not wait anymore. The rest of the house was modified by the Brides to suit three vampires. There were black or red heavy curtains covering every windows and all the crosses and silver objects were removed.

Kathleen and Amber appeared in the study, bringing Dracula from his thoughts and the silly book he was reading. The Brides looked quite proud of themselves and he wondered why. Though, Kathleen seemed calmer than Amber.

-"What is it ladies?" He asked with a smirk, hoping they had something…entertaining to suggest

-"We brought you a present master." Amber giggled

The Dark Lord immediately got suspicious. There was something wrong and Kathleen was livid. Since when they were giving him presents? The Brides held theirs hands out to him, silently asking their master to follow them. Dracula did, but not without a frown and they went to the living room.

If his heart could still beat, it would've probably stopped right then, when he saw his Anne, lying unconscious on the couch, hands and ankles bounded and her mouth gagged by duct tape. In the blink of an eye, Dracula was by her side, looking down at her as his eyes turned red with anger.

Kathleen was scared, but if that could get her rid of Amber, it was worth it. This way, she would get more attention from her master and the thought of having even more pleasure, made her grinned. That was the plan she brewed on their way back. Slowly, she recoiled, fully knowing that Amber would be in deep shit in no time and the last thing she wanted, was to be in her master's way.

Dracula came toward the Brides as a lion would its prey. He could see the mischief in Amber's eyes and her mind became easy to read. That silly girl thought he would be pleased to see Anne in his house. But he was not. She had been hurt by one of his Brides, he could easily smell Anne's blood on Amber.

-"Stupid whore!" He yelled, his voice dangerously echoing throughout her body. "I wanted to take things slowly with her, to charm her so she would come to me willingly. You ruined everything!"

With lightening speed, Dracula grabbed Amber's arm, dragging her roughly toward the front door. It would be dawn very soon and the house was facing the East. Dracula opened the door and unceremoniously threw Amber outside, before closing and locking the house.

Amber never thought her master could be so angry to punish her this way. Before long, she started to feel the sun rising behind her and she began to panic. She knocked frantically on the door, so hard her hands were bleeding after only a few strikes.

-"Let me in!" She cried. "Please, master! I'm sorry! Master! MASTER!"

Dracula didn't answer at Amber's pleas, nor than he said anything when he came back from the hall. His red eyes fell on Kathleen, who coward in a corner when he looked into her frightened depths. As much and as hard as she tried, she could not avoid his deadly gaze. His power was holding her where he wanted her to be.

-"I know you've been part of this and followed Amber in her twisted plan, also why you did it." He hissed. "But I am ready to forgive you. May that _example_ serve you as a lesson."

-"Y…yes master." She said nervously, as she bowed her head and left for the basement where the Brides quarters were

As soon as Kathleen was gone, Dracula quickly went to Anne's side. She was still unconscious. In a way, it was better to have her in that state. It would make things easier. He carefully removed the tape from her mouth and unbounded her hands and ankles. He examined her head a moment, smelling that the blood came from there. It was superficial and the cut was already cicatrizing. He used his powers to make sure she didn't have a concussion or something worst but she seemed alright.

Dracula cleaned the cut the best he could. He chose against any unnatural way to heal her. Under his care, maybe he would be able to seduce her. Dracula thought maybe it was a good idea to have her close to him, after all. At least he wouldn't have problems to watch over her anymore.

He rose on his feet and gently scooped her up into his arms. She was lighter than he remembered and it worried him. She was thinner. It was obvious that she didn't have any good meal in a while. He would have to remedy to that quickly.

Slowly and with much care, he climbed the stairs, bringing his Anne where she would be safe and comfortable. She looked so small in the cradle of his arms, but she was exactly where she belonged, that was the important.

-"Where am I?" Her little tired voice asked in a hoarse whisper

-"You are home." He answered simply

It took Anne a moment to realize from whom that deep voice came from. As the mist veiling her mind slowly subsided, she realized who the man or rather the vampire holding her was. The women who intruded her apartment had taken her to _him._

-"My head hurts so much." She mumbled, more to herself

-"It will take a couple of days to heal and maybe a few weeks before it comes back to normal."

She wanted to struggle, to wriggle out of his arms, but she could not move. She was very weak and in more pain than she had been in years.

A Door opened before them without anyone turning the doorknob. Soon, they were inside the room Dracula prepared especially for Anne. Everything was white, from the furniture to the linens, along with the heavy velvet curtains on the high windows.

With a simple thought from Dracula, Anne found herself now wearing a white silk nightgown, instead of her own clothes. She felt naked, exposed to his vampire gaze, though, part of her wasn't sure if she really hated that feeling and it disgusted her. She closed her eyes again.

Dracula drank in her beauty, she was gorgeous though a little thin and the white of the room heightened her purity. He had done pretty much the same thing, when he transformed Mary Van Helsing into a vampire. Though, for her, it had been a mere illusion. For his Anne, he wanted it to be real.

-"Let me go!" She cried, getting more frightened as she slowly came back to her senses

-"Calm down." He murmured soothingly. "There is no need to be scared of me darling. I won't hurt you. Now, you must rest."

Her eyes were still closed, she didn't really open them since she arrived, but she had no intention of falling asleep. She was far too afraid of what the vampire might do to her. Yet, she could not fight the sleep. The night had been far too long for her taste, even if she didn't recalled most of it.

Slowly, Anne drifted into a deep slumber, not without Dracula's help, but she would never know. He gently laid her on the bed and sat beside her. He smiled as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face and couldn't repress himself from touching his lips to hers.


	14. Waking up in the vampire’s den

Hey readerz! Miss me? lol

Well, there's my new chapter! As always, keep in mind that I do my best.

enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 14 **

**Waking up in the vampire's den**

As Dracula had ordered to her mind, Anne slept all day. He felt her pain and fear and he hated that. He was still very angry at the now dead Amber, but couldn't do anything against what was already done. He would do as he promised himself the night before and not try to heal Anne with his power. He would gain her trust by helping her healing in the more 'human' way possible.

As asked, Kathleen brought something to help Anne's headache. It was called 'aspirin'. Dracula hoped those little white pills would help, but he highly doubted it. That night, he went to the young woman's white bedroom, when she was about to wake.

Even though she slept all day, Anne came out of the misty veil of a remaining nightmare quite restless. It took her a moment after she opened her eyes, to realize that she wasn't in her apartment. The throbbing pain in her head brought back memories of what happened the night before.

She sat on the edge of the bed she was in with a gasp, staring at the large bedroom. It was so calm and she had to admit that she found it beautiful. It was breathtaking actually. The bedroom was furnished with the finest things she had ever seen. Somehow, it felt good to be in such a place…and not in a cold, stinking flat.

-"Good evening." The deep voice of the vampire murmured behind her

Anne yelped, cowering against the headboard, her heart pounding painfully in her already heaving chest. She heard the vampire walk, slowly coming into sight, until he was facing her, a strangely warm smile crossing his flawless face. She gasped in surprise when his hand reached for her as he knelt by her side, his fingertips tracing the contour of her white cheeks. She wanted to pull away from his unwanted touch, but found that she could not move. Anne could not tell if it was because of how frightened she was or because of some sort of dark magic.

-"How do you feel darling?" He asked softly

She didn't answer, bowing her head, staring at her hands folded on her lap. Her whole body started to shake uncontrollably. The vampire placed his hands on her shoulders, his thumbs brushing against the sides of her neck as he spread a warm feeling through her, making her relax magically.

-"Who are you?" She sighed, her voice barely above a whisper as she closed her eyes

-"I am the first one and I have engendered all the others crossing the Earth." He answered matter-of-factly

-"So, you're like…Count Dracula, from Bram Stoker's novel."

-"That would be me actually." He said, as if annoyed by the _rumors._ "Though, Mina Harker never existed and I never pretended myself being a count."

Anne paled at the revelation. She was in the most dangerous vampire's den. Dracula suddenly took her in his arms. The fears prevailing the pain and she began to struggle against his embrace. _I'm going to die._ She repeated in her mind, scared as she had never been, not even when… no, the moment was not right for that _memory _to come back.

-"Don't fight me." He murmured and she instantly calmed down; thanks to his abilities. "I am truly sorry for what happened with Amber and Kathleen. It was not supposed to be this way. I would have waited for your call."

-"You would've waited long, for I would've never called for you." She muttered

-"You think so?" He chuckled. "I would have waited for eternity. But now, I don't have to, you are here, with me and I am content."

Dracula continued to fill her tired body with his warmth and when she finally was relaxed enough, he pulled back, searching for her eyes, but didn't found them. She was stubbornly avoiding his gaze, but he did his best not to become angry at her.

-"I will leave you for a moment." He said calmly. "I will go find someone to fix you a good meal and then, I want you to rest."

-"I'm not hungry." She mumbled

-"Yes you are, dearest, I can feel it." He frowned, looking at her seriously. "There is no need to lie to me, I will know anyway. So don't do it again, it is useless."

Dracula rose from the floor and slowly walked toward the bedroom door. He was taking his time to get out, for he was convinced that Anne would stop him to ask him some questions.

-"Wait." She cried uncertainly

_Bongo!_ He thought, or was it _Bingo?_ He learned that expression while watching television, some time ago and he felt it fitted perfectly to the situation, even if he could not really tell what it meant. Smirking to himself, Dracula turned to Anne, to see that she was once more sitting on the edge of the bed.

-"Are you…are you going to…_turn m_e into a…well, you know…?"

His smirk turned into a grin and the warm caress of his restless desire surged through him as he looked at her. He had dreaded that question, for he didn't want to scare her by telling the truth. Yet, he felt that _honesty _may be a good way to begin their ambiguous relationship.

-"In time, yes." He answered, gauging her reaction, making his voice as seductive as always. "I will wait until you are ready."

-"I'll never be ready for _this_, so I'll never be one of yours."

Anne was desperately trying to remain strong, but it only made Dracula laugh and he laughed louder and louder, until it echoed in the whole house. Anne turned her back to him, even if it was a foolish thing to do in the presence of such a creature. He stopped laughing and then, she felt his hands on her shoulders once more. He leaned down, until his lips brushed against her ear, making her shivers with fright.

-"You won't know when you are ready, my dear, but I will. Soon, you will be my wife, bound to me by blood. You'll be my princess, forever."

Anne's weakened nerves could not hold any longer and it became impossible not to shed any tears. She began to cry in her hands, shaking violently, her head pounding painfully. Dracula took her back into his arms and this time, Anne didn't struggled, which made him quite happy with himself. He rocked her for a moment, feeling a bit awkward. He was supposed to be the king of terror, the prince of darkness, the _impaler_, Dracula in one word. Yet, this tiny woman, this mortal, was _asking _for his comfort and he was more than willing to give it to her.

-"I love you Anne." He murmured, startling her

The young woman pushed away from the vampire and sat still with her back against the headboard of her bed, her head down. Dracula left the room without another word, as silent as a shadow and she lied down, tears pouring freely down her very white cheeks. She wished that next time she woke up, she would be in her uncomfortable bed, in her stinking apartment, with Wolfgang snoring beside her.


	15. Wanna Play?

Hello dear readers!

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have been very sick three weeks ago, took me two weeks to get a little better and I took the third week to rest and prepare my chapters. had problems and it took me a while figuring how I could send my stuff. But now that I can think straight, I'm updating my three stories; _Dracula, Attempt to move on _and _Masked Captain. _I feel guilty for not sending anything in so long. Hope you understand and will forgive my absence.

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 15 **

**Wanna Play? **

Father David had made some research to find out who Anne Tremblay really was. He already knew she worked at Mina's bar only two nights and that she came all the way from Canada to live with her father after her mother died. His contact unofficially told him that after what happened that night at the bar, no one saw her again. Her landlord said she stayed in her apartment almost a month without going out even once. He could tell, since he was living on the same floor and no one could come and go without his notice.

The girl remained an enigma. Was she a vampire? Was the wolf she brought back with her was the Dark Lord himself, as Father David feared?

/\

Anne awoke at the strange noises coming from the room beside hers. She felt slightly groggy when she opened her eyes. As she began to focus, she slowly remembered where she was. She was with _him_, Dracula. Would she dare call him this? Though, what else could she call him; _Blood sucker? Mister fangs? Prince of all assholes? _

The noises intensified and the curiosity took the better of her. She rose from the bed, walking very carefully to the door. She felt dizzy and her head pounded, making her feel like vomiting. She finally reached for the doorknob and turned it, finding with utter surprise that it wasn't locked. She silently made her way into the dark corridor. She could not tell if it was night or day, with all those curtains covering the windows.

After only a few steps, she stopped before another room's door, obviously a bedchamber larger than hers. The master bedroom probably. The noises came from there. She reached for the doorknob, but as she was merely inches from it, something or rather someone, stopped her.

-"If I were you, little girl, I would not go in there." Kathleen said right behind Anne. "The master doesn't like to be disturbed, when he is…_feeding_."

The last Bride approached quickly, making Anne terribly uncomfortable and nervous. Though, even if she wanted to run from this vampiress, her body seemed to be frozen. She could not move, as if her feet were glued to the floor. Kathleen came closer, a smirk on her face, giving a glimpse on her fangs. Her deathly cold fingers passed along Anne's mortal neck, making her even more scared, which excited the vampiress even more. This was one sick game Kathleen really liked to play.

-"Wanna play, little Anne?" She asked sexily. "I miss _playing_ with someone. Since we brought you here, the master barely looks at me and I am all alone. It had been days since we last had…_fun_, together. At least, when Amber was still there, we would _entertain_ ourselves. But _you_ ruined everything. I should've killed you at the bar that night, but that wouldn't have been fun. Agree?"

Anne was terrified now. She could read in the vampiress's voice more than jealousy… was it possible she heard…_lust_? The thought made her sick, for she could not tell if it was lust for her body…or her blood. She got more and more scared with each passing seconds and it became even worst when Kathleen slid an arm around her waist from behind and entwined the fingers of her other hand in her hair.

-"You sure you don't want to play with me?"

At that precise instant, the door before them opened violently. Dracula's red gaze immediately fell on the other vampire, making it quite obvious that he felt like killing. Kathleen loosened her grip on Anne's waist with lightning speed, cowering before her master.

-"Go back to your room, sweetheart." He instructed Anne and she quickly obliged

As soon as she entered her bedroom, Anne heard a heart freezing cry of pain, coming from the corridor and it last for far too long for her taste. She knew those screams were created by the most unimaginable pain. She quickly closed the door, looking around for something to block it. She saw the dresser on her left, it was perfect. Even if she was very weak and her head was pounding, she found enough strength to push the heavy furniture against the door.

The fight outside the room seemed to last forever from Anne's frightened point of view. When it finally ended, the young woman literally collapsed on the floor, her tired back against the dresser, her eyes tightly shut. Before long, she was crying, scared and exhausted. She then heard the doorknob being twisted in everyway, someone was trying to enter. She ceased to breathe, wondering which vampire was on the other side of the door; the crazy bitch, or the vampire king?

An odd smoke or rather mist or fog, surrounded Anne. It was coming from under the door. But she didn't notice it, since her eyes were still closed, her whole body shaking with fear and tiredness.

/\

Seeing his Anne this way, made Dracula's old heart ached. He knew she was very frightened, he could feel her fear as if it was a cold wind stabbing him. He would probably have to put her in some _magic_ sleep to calm her…again. Though, he would wait and see if she could calm down by herself. He then let her _feel_ his presence and she slowly turned toward him.

It took Anne everything she had not to scream, when she saw _him_ behind her. Though, it shocked her when she realized she felt relieved it was not the other vampire who entered her room, even if she was not totally sure if it was better.

Dracula held his right hand out to her. He needed to know if she would take it on her own free will, if she would accept his comfort. Anne considered the offered hand of the vampire for a moment. Her fingers slowly reaching for his, but a frown appeared on her face when she realized what she almost did, retracting her hand, letting it fall to her side.

Dracula sighed, even though he was glad she made a step forward, he would've wished her to let go of her mental shield. Maybe it would not take as long as he thought before she was to be his. She would come to him on her own, he hoped.


	16. The storm

Hi:)

I'm back sooner than I expected with this chapter. But I was asked to send it, so... ;)

Hope you will enjoy it. Oh and thanks for the good words some of you send to me. :) I really missed my readers while I was sick!

Kaya

**Chapter 16  
The storm **

Another week passed since young Anne Tremblay disappeared. Father David had found one of her neighbor who witnessed two women dragging her in a black car. That man had noticed them sneaking around the building a few hours before the presumed kidnapping.

Father David read in the Van Helsing's diaries, from both Abraham and Mary's hands, that Dracula used to have attractive women by his side, calling them his _Brides_. Since it was custom to have three, no more no less and that two women kidnapped an innocent and quite beautiful one, it made no doubt in the priest's mind; Anne Tremblay was the third bride. Though, why Dracula had the two others taking care of business…? To answers came even more questions…

/\

There was a storm in the middle of that night. Anne hated storms. Curled up in her bed, her hands pressed firmly to her ears, she was crying like small child, shaking like a leaf. Thunder storms were bringing back terrible memories from the time she was living with her father.

The man could not bear hearing his daughter cry like a baby. He hated it. When there was a storm, she could not help herself. Little Anne was so scared of thunder and lightning, that she was screaming each time she saw the bright light exploding in the sky and another time when it touched the Earth in a deafening sound.

One night though, one that oddly resembled to that night in the present, Anne's father thoughts he had had enough. He went to her bedroom, drunk as a pig, removed his belt from his dirty work jeans and beat her until she finally shut up.

Céline, Anne's mother, chose to leave her husband on the first time he held a hand upon their daughter. He had been violent with Céline since their wedding night, but she could not bear him hitting her baby. Since that violence had been kept secret to the rest of the family, when Céline died, they all find it natural that Anne was to be sent to her father who was now living in England. They packed up her things and placed her on the first flight available immediately after the funerals.

Those painful memories were brought back to Anne with the first bolt of lightning whitening the night sky. It woke her up in the blink of an eye and everybody knows that when you wake up violently, everything seems possible. So now, Anne was scared her father would enter her bedroom and hear him unbuckle his belt and tore the top of her nightgown and beat her restlessly until unconsciousness.

/\

Dracula just came back from his hunt and was now drying himself. He enjoyed being out in a storm. People were nervous and their blood had something a little spicier then when they were calm.

As he made his way up to his bedroom, he heard Anne crying. A week had passed since she was in his home and it was the first time she was crying like this. He felt guilty for leaving her alone here, with this weather. Mortals were so sensitive.

Quietly, Dracula followed the whimpers and cries, then opened the door to Anne's bedroom. He found her in that same state of fright as when she found out whom he really was. No, it somehow felt worst. She seemed terrified and she was shaking so violently that he feared her heart may stop beating. It was something else than the storm that brought her to that state, for sure. He just knew it was not his fault.

/\

Anne heard her father's hoarse voice calling her name in her head and every sentence he ever spoke when she was living with him, every name he called her. She recalled perfectly well that last storm, when he was still living. This time, he had been more violent than he had ever been. He did not just beat her with his belt and fists as he used to. No. This time, he had a seven inch long knife and he tried to touch her in ways no father should. She struggled with all of her might, until she felt the cold blade cut into the flesh of her back, forever marking her with a long, ugly scar.

/\

Dracula's mouth fell open. How could such a beautiful creature managed to survive such atrocities? Did she even realize she spoke her story aloud? Probably not. Yet, he was glad he had come to her in time to hear about those terrible events. Now, he knew a little more about her, even if it was bad memories.

Slowly, he knelt beside her on the bed, needing to help her. If it was possible, he loved her even more and he couldn't help but think that now that he knew her better, she was even more attractive than that first night when he saw her walk on the street.

The memories were slowly fading into Anne's mind. As she finished playing that memory of her father's attempt to rape her, she felt a warm hand on her back, slowly tracing her scar. She jerked and yelped as the same hand turned her over on her back.

-"I could have never imagined you went through so many pains." Dracula murmured

Blinking a few times to push back her tears along with her confusion, Anne realized she had spoken her thoughts about her past aloud. Another bold of lightning illuminated the house, passing easily through the velvet curtains and Anne sat up with surprising speed, immediately and inadvertently falling into the vampire's arms.

She was far too tired to notice or even understand what she was doing, though, it reassured her to be in his embrace. He was strong and tender and at that moment, she was confused enough to think that he would take care of her, that he would always protect her, no matter what.

Dracula held Anne tighter, but not enough to scare her. It felt good to have her against him, feeling her warmth as her sweet scent invaded him completely. It was very different from what he ever felt with other women through the ages and he wanted so much more, but the time was not right yet. He gently pulled back, then took her face between his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

-"W-why are you doing t-this? I mean…" She mumbled, not really knowing what she meant after all

-"Why I am keeping you here or why I came to your bedroom?" He smirked, though he kept his voice calm

Anne felt uncomfortable. Either question was kind of frightening. She did not know what he could do to her, even if he said more than once he would never hurt her. But could she trust him? After all, he was the first vampire, even if she did not really know what it was meaning.

-"Both questions had the same answer." He said softly. "I am deeply in love with you, my sweet Anne and I want to keep you with me, forever."

Anne gulped and paled, remaining silent as the dark prince continued.

-"My Brides brought you here in advance and against my will. I wanted to take my time to…court you, in a way." He smiled, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Now, I am doing all I can to make comfortable in my home. I do not wish for you to be afraid of me anymore."

-"D-did you come to my bedroom to…to…"

She could not finish her sentence, totally terrified of what he may want from her at the moment. Dracula seemed to understand her thoughts and even if it hurt him, he knew why she felt like this and could not really blame her. Gently, he reached for her cheek, caressing it with all the tenderness he possessed. It came from a long time ago, another life, when he was still human.

-"I did not come in here to steal your innocence, my love. I heard your cries and wanted to comfort you, that is all." He whispered, then rose from the bed. "Now, you must try to sleep sweetheart. See, the storms has just stopped."

Anne let out a shaky breath of relief and nodded. Somehow she knew he wasn't lying when he said he was not there to _steal her innocence_. As she saw watched him walk toward the door, she lay on her fluffy pillows and barely a second later, she was fast asleep.


	17. Discoveries

Hey Drac Fans!. ;) Here's a new addition to the story. There was none of this in my previous version. I hope it's good. I sure can't wait for your reviews to know what you think!!. :)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 17 **

**Discoveries**

Young Anne Tremblay was nowhere to be found and it let Scotland Yard think that maybe she was involved in Mina's Bar slaughter, but Father David doubted it. He and his friend Stephen went on their own investigation. They began to search her neighborhood and they were now at her apartment, the landlord was about to throw her things away so they had to make it quick. From what they learned, the man had not been paid in a while, but now that the girl had_ ran _away, he didn't had patience enough to wait and see if she was still alive.

As they searched her things, Father David found a locked casket and innocently asked Stephen to open it, so he would not feel too guilty to invade her privacy. Inside, there were papers, like unpaid bills but also Monsieur and Madame Tremblay's death certificates. On the bottom of the box there were an old Canadian passport and a few pictures Father David guessed they were of Anne when she was a baby, along with her birth certificate.

-"What did you find?" Stephen asked

-"It's her birth certificate." The priest answered, folding it neatly and placing it into the inner pocket of his coat

-"Hmm, that's kind of illegal to be here. So, stealing her personal papers…"

-"She won't come back here any time soon. I'm quite sure about that."

-"So how is her birth certificate is going to help us find her?"

-"I do not know, but her birth date seems familiar to me."

Stephen looked puzzled, but said nothing. They found no evidences of what might have happened to Anne Tremblay or where she could be, so they decided to go. They split on different paths and Father David decided to go to Carfax Abbey. He needed to check on something and only Mary Van Helsing had answers to his questions.

Once he was there, he went straight to her old office. He could almost feel her presence, he missed her more than he would've thought. But the time was not to mourn the one he always considered as a sister, but to help a poor soul from being changed into a demonic one.

Taking a key from his pocket, the priest unlocked the first drawer to Mary's desk, immediately finding the Van Helsing's journals. He took hold of Mary's and went to the first pages she ever wrote on Dracula.

Mardi Gras; 2000

_… I waited until Judas Escariot's body to burn completely, but it never did. He was unconscious and all black, almost petrified but not quite. I knew that if he was given any blood, he would come back. It made no sense. Simon Sheppard and I took him back to London, carefully concealed inside the silver coffin my father designed a hundred year ago. Dracula was supposed to turn into ashes last night. What kept him from disappearing entirely? Why did God chose to not let him go to Hell, at last? Something must have kept him on Earth. There must be some dark link that keeps him from dying. But what?…_

Father David might have the answer to Mary's questions. Dracula was temporarily destroyed at dawn after Mardi Gras. Taking Anne Tremblay's birth certificate from his pocket, he compared the dates and gasped loudly. Young Anne was born at the same date at the same hour of when the first sunrays hit the vampire king. There were no such things as coincidences. They were bonded in some dark ways, there was no other explanation. She was born at the exact moment of his fall.

Mary Van Helsing was bond to Dracula by blood. What if Anne Tremblay was bond to him by…_soul_?

* * *

**Author's note;** Hope it's not too cheesy, but I thought it was a good idea to explain some things... 


	18. Many things changes

Hello readerz:) Here I am with a new chapter. :D

Oh and,** darklady26**...I cannot really answer your question which was if Dracula would win at the end... since I cannot spoil the end, you know. ;) Hope you will forgive me. ;)

Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 18 **

**Many things changes**

Anne woke several hours later, wondering if it was night or day. Even after a week since the two vampiresses brought her to Dracula's house, her head was still hurting. Though, it was not as bad as it was at first. Now that she thought about it, she was never treated better than now that she was under that roof. She had two meals a day, one in the morning and the evening. Since breakfast was always big, she was never hungry at noon anyway. Someone would knock on her door and leave a tray full of delicious food on the floor.

Brushing the sleep from her eyes, Anne rose from the bed and went to the window, opening the heavy white curtains. It was still day and she could tell it was dusk since it was getting darker by the minutes. It was probably around five o'clock, since it was almost winter. It also meant that she had slept all day. Since she was Dracula's prisoner, she lost track of time.

As the sun completely disappeared behind the horizon, Anne suddenly felt two strong hands on her shoulders. She did gasped in surprise, but didn't jerk away, fully knowing to whom those hands belonged. She was afraid, of course, but did her best to hide her fear.

-"At night, the whole world turns into our kingdom, my love." Dracula murmured into her ear, making her shiver. "You and I are going to lead the people into a new world."

-"You should know I don't want this." She mumbled. "So please, leave me alone."

-"You know fully well I won't leave you sweetheart." He continued softly, caressing her bare arms. "That not only frightens you though, it excites you."

On those words, Dracula slid his arms completely around the young woman's waist from behind. She didn't resist him or struggled, exactly as he thought and he held her a little tighter. All week he had wished to hold her against him and his need of having her close was worst since the night before, since that terribly revealing thunder storm.

-"Tell me, my love, why are you not struggling against my embrace?" He asked softly, curious about what she would answer

-"Be…because if I do, you…you will hurt me…or kill me." She said, her voice slightly quivering

-"No no no. You know perfectly well I would never harm you in any way. You are not fighting me because you love being in my arms, you feel safe. Stop lying to yourself Anne and never try to lie to me again."

Anne pushed away from him, as if his words burnt her. She sat on the edge of her bed, as far from the vampire as she could. Dracula sighed, knowing he had been right. He knew she was troubled and it was a very good sign. She was struggling between what she thought right or wrong. _Poor creature,_ he thought.

He wanted to take her back into his arms more than anything, but knew it was not a good idea at the moment. He only stood further behind her, watching as she began to weep, her face hidden between her shaking fingers. He would caress her with words if he could not with his hands.

-"Let me cherish you, sweet Anne." He whispered, his voice touching her ear like a feather. "Let me try and make you happy."

Anne remained silent, his words making no sense to her. He was a killer, who lied to her. She thought she was going crazy when she realized she missed Wolfgang. He wasn't even a wolf. He was _him,_ Dracula.

The vampire thought about a new approach. Turning to the dresser and closet, Dracula retrieved some clothes, coming from Anne's old apartment. He would not tell her, but she didn't have an apartment anymore. He had had a few people to take her stuff to his home that morning. Coming closer to Anne with a pair of worn jeans, an old t-shirt and some underwear, he settled everything beside her, before taking a few steps back.

-"Get dressed, I am taking you out." He grinned

Anne turned to glare at him as if he had spoken the most unnatural, sinful thing. _Going out, with a vampire…what for?_

-"I don't understand." She frowned. "Why?"

Dracula smiled as he walked backward to the door, never taking his eyes off her.

-"You need some fresh air." He said softly. "Would you like to go shopping? I heard women of this age like to do these kinds of things and since your clothes are almost worth for the garbage, I thought maybe you would like new ones."

Anne looked upon the clothes he just gave her from her old wardrobe. It was true that most of what she owned was bought years ago and were almost all ruined by time, beside maybe the nice suit she had made a year ago, the one she wore for her interview with Mina's management. Though, she didn't really felt like shopping with this dark creature. Yet she thought that maybe she would get the opportunity to escape, while she was out. The occasion may not present itself again.

Dracula left the room while she changed, even if it was obvious even to her that he wanted to stay and watch her as she undressed, as he had many times when he was living with her as _Wolfgang_. But he knew that she would not feel as safe with him under his _man _form. He had to admit, he missed those times when he could see her naked without her feeling threatened in any way, to sleep beside her also.

/\

Reluctantly, Anne began to undress. When she put on her jeans, she noticed how much weight she had lost since she bought them. Her pants were kind of floating about her legs instead of hugging them as it used to. And for the t-shirt, it once was very tight and now it was fitting almost perfectly. She hated to admit it, but she really needed this shopping session…


	19. Shopping

Hello Dracula lovers!. ;) Sorry it took me forever to update, I was sick...again. : Thanks for your patience.

Here it is, enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 19 **

**Shopping**

After a little less than an hour, Anne was ready to leave, well, kind of. She still was not sure about going out with a vampire. She sat on her bed, her eyes locked on her shaking hands which were resting on her lap. Five more minutes passed before the bedroom door finally opened. Dracula entered slowly, smiling down at the young woman. He said nothing, only extended his hand for her to take it.

Anne looked at his outstretched fingers as she almost touched them with her own, but she quickly realized what she was doing and retracted it, letting it fall back on her knee, bowing her head.

Dracula stood still, calmly waiting for her. He knew she would follow his lead very soon, he could feel the conflict inside of her. Soon, she would take his hand and that would be the first step into his realm. She let him touch her on more than one occasion, but never did it on her own.

-"Come sweetheart, the driver is waiting for us." Dracula said

-"Driver?" Anne asked, puzzled

-"Yes." He answered simply

She stood slowly and followed the vampire through the entire house. She did not see how beautiful it was, since her eyes were fixed upon the floor. The first thing she knew, was that they were outside. There was a black car, parked in the driveway, waiting for them. Also, there was the driver Dracula talked about, standing by the car door, which he immediately opened. She knew then he was not a vampire, he looked far too scared of Dracula to be one of them.

Anne entered first, closely followed by her _jail keeper_. Dracula sat to her right, taking her hand in his. That gesture made her feel even more uncomfortable. He caressed her knuckled with his thumb, trying to help her relax, but in vain.

-"How…how am I suppose to…to call you?" She asked in a whisper

-"What do you mean, dearest?"

-"I can't actually call you…Dracula…or mister vampire." She answered, not daring to look at him. "It would sound crazy, you know…"

She was right and he was surprised that she had thought about something like that. He took a moment to think.

-"Then call me John. It sounds British enough, don't you think?" He smirked

Anne could only nod. What could she say anyway? _I would prefer calling you Mister Fang, sounds almost Asian._ She thought, but shown nothing of her amusement she didn't felt like laughing anyway.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived in front of a small boutique, in downtown London. This was the king of place that costs a little fortune just for a pair of shoes. Anne never went to such place before, she was far too poor and she found it difficult to believe that people would spend so much money for clothes.

The car came to a stop and a moment later the door was opened by the driver. Dracula was the first to come out and Anne followed reluctantly.

A girl, not much older than sixteen, was coming out of the shop they were heading to, closing the door behind her, taking a key from her pocket. Before she could lock the door, Dracula approached. The girl turned around, putting her keys back into her purse. He found that she looked very much like Lucy, Mary Van Helsing's friend. Though much more innocent and it were only in the way she moved and her mimics he found that resemblance.

-"Sorry, we're closing." She said brightly, before looking up at the man who was coming closer to her

Dracula looked at the teen right in the eye, until she began giggling stupidly. She turned around and unlocked the door, then she let the new customers in. Anne felt bad for the girl and was afraid too. Dra…err…_John_, had obviously used some kind of power on that young seller. _Why did he never use those tricks on me?_ She wondered, as the man took her hand, leading her to the back of the small boutique.

Without a word, Dracula looked around for a moment, to finally pick up a pair of jeans with embroidery along the left leg, then went to another display stand. He took another pair with fake gems drawing nice floral patterns, but nothing too exaggerate. Taking a third pair, those were black with red embroidery on the hems of the waistband and the legs, he gave them to the cute teen who was following them. She put them in one of the dressing booth on the left of the store. Dracula kept doing his clothes _hunting,_ not even asking once what Anne might like. He seemed to know her tastes perfectly and found that they were matching his.

He chose a crimson skirt and then began looking for some shirts and blouses that would advantage her curves. His gaze then fell on some kind of corset and he knew he wanted to see his beloved in that particular peace of clothing. It was deep blue with black embroidered gothic patterns. He picked up a few more items and gave them to the seller as well before turning to Anne.

-"Try those on sweetheart." Dracula smiled, obviously enjoying their little shopping session. "We shall look for shoes afterward."

Anne entered the booth and undressed. The vampire had chosen clothes she would've never dreamt of. She tried the first pair of jeans and one of the wrap-over top, which was revealing a little too much of her body for her taste. As soon as she had put them on, there was a knock on the booth door.

-"Do they fit darling?" Dracula asked

-"Y-yes…_John_, they fit." She mumbled, still not really sure about the top

-"Then show me."

Anne reluctantly unlocked the door and opened it. Dracula smiled when he saw her in something else than her worn baggy clothes and nightdresses. He took her hand, making her twirl around to see if it was indeed a fit, not that he had any doubt. He then dragged her before a full length mirror. She gasped but it was not because of what she was wearing. She could see her reflection, but not the vampire's. He stood behind her, gently sliding his arms around her waist.

-"See how gorgeous you are, my love." He murmured in her ear. "I don't want you to hide your beauty from me anymore."

Anne shivered for the hundredth time that week. Silently, she went back into the booth, trying the other clothes, each time showing Dracula how they were fitting. The task took no less than two hours. He had had the seller chose an assortment of shoes and when Anne finally came out of the booth, he made her sit down and he knelt before her. A pile of shoe boxes was waiting for her. There were t-straps, thigh and ankle boots, high heels, every kind of shoe imaginable.

Dracula put them on her feet himself, one after another, making her walk a few pace and after another hour he asked for a pair of every kind and every color. Anne had more shoes than she had had in all her entire life. When they finally were finished, they had twenty five bags with them, no less and the seller told them it would cost 3295$

-"Anne, sweetheart, get to the car." Dracula said, motioning for her to go. "It won't take me long."

When she was out of sight, the vampire turned back to the younger girl, who was still waiting for him to pay. _Dinner is served. _He grinned, as the girl smiled sweetly to him, as if she was waiting for him to ask her our rather than pay his bill. _Poor girl…_


	20. Taking a chance

Hello Dracula lovers!.;)

Since I plan on taking a short break and some of you had been writing to me to have more... I'm sending this chapter today, with a big cliffie. Mwahahahah. I'm totally evil I know. lol. Please, don't forget to review, I can't wait to know what you think. :D

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 20 **

**Taking a chance**

Anne was trembling with dread as she came out of the boutique, knowing that the poor seller girl was to be the vampire's prey. She was walking numbly to the car when she saw that the driver was dozing in his seat. _What are you waiting for? _Her mind yelled at her. She was outside, Dracula was…_busy_ and there were nobody else in sight to stop her from escaping. Taking one last look around her to make sure the area was clear, Anne began to run through the dark streets of London.

/\

Father David and Stephen were on their way back to where the priest was staying, when they saw someone running down the road. Stephen, who was driving, slowed down a bit and gasped almost immediately when he figured who was the runner. It could not be anyone else but Anne Tremblay.

-"Fuck! It's her!" He yelled then blushed. "Oops, sorry Father."

But the priest was more disturbed by the fact that the young woman was running for dear life than Stephen's dirty mouth.

/\

Anne kept running, until a car stopped only a few feet ahead of her. Two men came out, but it was too dark to see their faces. She was sure it was Dracula who sent them, she turned on her heels, but before she could resume her escape, she saw the dark vampire himself, twenty feet away from her. Their eyes locked, he was looking at her impassively, his hand folded before him, his long black coat floating around him in the windless night.

-"Anne, get in the car." One of the men behind her said

She turned toward to the strangers and noticed that one of them was the priest she met in the park. The other was pointing a gun at Dracula, along with a cross. Father David too held a cross, as his free hand rose toward Anne.

Dracula frowned as he read something very disturbing in the priest's mind. The old man had found some sort of explanations to why Anne was so attractive to him. He thought she actually was a part of him. _My other half…_ It made complete sense to him and many things became clear, like why his power could not work on her mind and why he felt that incredible need to be with her at all time. Dracula could not lose her to this bad excuse of a man, not now that he found out how important she really was. She was his kindred spirit.

-"Will you listen to this…_propaganda_, my love." Dracula asked softly as he too held out a hand to her. "Or will you return to where you are safe and loved?"

Father David was shocked at these words and even more to see how the young woman suddenly seemed confused. Yet he felt that she was not attracted by the supreme vampire's power, it was something else…She turned toward him and he frantically motioned for her to come to the car quickly.

-"For what reason do you want me to come with you, sir?" She asked Father David, taking him aback

It was a matter of seconds before his brain began to process her question. His answer could make her return to the vampire…or follow him… He had to be careful, but blunt.

-"Because you are in grave danger, miss." He answered, choosing his words with great care. "This is Dracula, the first vampire, the traitor, Judas Iscariot."

Anne gasped at the mention of that name. She was not a religious person, that was no secret, still she was not ignorant enough not to know the names of Jesus' twelve apostles. Judas Iscariot, the one who _sold_ the Christ's life for some silver coins. She turned to glance at the vampire once again, silently asking if what the priest said was true. He only looked right into her eyes, brow frowned. A lump formed in her throat. _He really is Judas…_

Father David took the confusion as an opportunity to strike. He retrieved a small vial from his pocket, which he was keeping in case he and Anne would meet, opened it and soaked his handkerchief with some of its content. He then slowly approached closer to Anne.

-"Look out sweetheart, the…_emissar_y is getting closer." Dracula said as anger began to well up in his chest

Anne turned as fast as she could to Father David, but it was already too late. He was already smothering her with some chloroformed cloth. She struggled, wondering why Dracula wasn't helping her. It was when she looked aside that she noticed the other guy was pointing his gun toward him. She didn't have time to get scared, for she was surrounded by darkness a few seconds later.

/\

Stephen was pointing his gun toward the master vampire, who did nothing more than snicker at him.

-"You cannot kill me with…_this._" Dracula, smirked

He was right, but the cop was more intelligent than what his nemesis thought. Turning his arm, he pointed his weapon directly to Anne's head.

-"But it could surely hurt her." Stephen said triumphantly. "Make one single move, vampire, and I shoot her."

Father David took the unconscious girl in his arms, holding her as tightly and as securely as he could. He did not approve of Stephen's initiative, but it probably was the only way to get away with the girl.

-"Give her back to me, and I may spare your lives." Dracula hissed, bearing his fangs dangerously, but his voice betrayed his desperation

-"If you approach, I won't hesitate to kill her." Stephen repeated, motioning for the priest to get in the car with Anne

-"This isn't the end." The vampire declared, before fading into the night


	21. Where are you my love?

Hello readerz.

Sorry it took me so long. I had bad news on friday and did not really felt like typing a new chapter. But since I felt it was better to keep my mind busy, I decided to type this new chapter, in hope you will enjoy it and let me know with many review. :)

Kaya

**Chapter 21 **

**Where are you my love? **

After their unusual meeting, Stephen led Father David and their _guest_ to a place he was sure they would be safe. They headed to the suburbs after a brief stop at Carfax Antiques. Father David said he needed a few things. Books, weapons and other supplies.

They soon arrived at an old house in the countryside, some two hours from London. It was an old villa the young inspector had inherited from his grandmother, no one would have doubted that any way. The place smelled not only of moist and dust, but patchouli and lavender. At least, they had water and electricity, so they would not be too uncomfortable.

Stephen was holding a still unconscious Anne Tremblay in his arms, as Father David blessed every room, hoping it would protect then against the eventuality of a strike from the dark lord. The sun was rising and they were safe, for now at least. Well, they prayed they were.

The young officer took the girl to one of the many bedrooms and laid her on the bed, while the priest sat by her side. He touched his silver cross to her forehead, making sure they had not taken back a newborn vampire. She was not. He also checked for any mark of bite, she had none, puzzling both men. Father David opened his bag with what he brought from the abbey. Inside, there was all he needed to keep the girl under control until he could find a way to unbind her soul from Dracula's.

/\

Anne began to stir. She felt terrible and had a bad taste in her mouth. She had terrible nauseas and was dizzy. As she opened her heavy lids, it was not Dracula who was hovering over her, but that priest guy. She immediately got nervous. He kidnapped her and now, he was bathing her forehead with a wet cloth. What was his purpose? And why was she feeling so sick? _He drugged me…yes, the chloroform… _

-"It's alright my child, you are in good hands." Father David said when he noticed she was waking up

-"I'm…not your…child. W-where am…I?" She asked, barely above a whisper, finding these last three words oddly familiar

-"I am sorry, I cannot tell you where we are, for your safety and ours."

Stephen appeared at that moment, holding a bowl of broth, which he gave to his friend before leaving the room. Father David slid an arm under Anne's head, ordering her to drink the hot soup, saying it would sooth her stomach. She felt so very weak, she did not have enough strength to protest as the man brought the bowl to her lips.

When she was done, she laid back on the pillow and Father David covered her with a warm blanket. As he did, her lids became heavier and soon her eyes closed. She fell asleep with a tired sigh.

/\

-"Is she sleeping?" Stephen asked when Father David came out of the bedroom, securely locking the door

-"Yes, she is." He breathed. "Thank you for dropping the sedative in her soup. She will probably sleep for a few hours."

The priest was against these practice, drugging a young woman surely was forbidden by god, but he had no other choice. Her bound to Dracula could be strong, for all he knew, what if he could sense her when she was awake, if she was speaking aloud. That was a theory and for that, he would keep her in that state as long as needed.

-"You should try to rest too Father, you're exhausted."

-"There is no time to rest. We have until sunset before Dracula's powers are at all capacities. We have to leave the country before nightfall."

-"I'll do what I can to…"

-"Do your best Stephen. Dracula will be able to look for her, to sense her only at dusk if I'm right. We have twelve hours to move. Try to find a flight to America."

Nodding, Stephen went to his room. He could not do miracles, he was not some cop from the United States or FBI agent from some TV series. He was the youngest inspector of his service and could barely have his boss to pay for taxi bills. He would do his best…but…

/\

Father David was sitting by Anne's bed, reading Abraham Van Helsing's notes on his researches, before he was able to capture Dracula. He read pages after pages, but could find nothing that could in this particular case. Van Helsing experienced with garlic, holy water, different kind of blessings, but the supreme vampire always got to his prey. He sure would find Anne…

/\

Dracula was flying over London under the form of a crow. Since it was daytime, his powers were a bad excuse from what they were at night and since he wasn't under his real form, it was worst. He was desperately trying to feel Anne's aura. If what the priest's mind told him was true, he would sense her easily. Though, it would be easier at night, he just could not wait crossed leg while_ his _Annewas with his last enemy.

-_"Where are you my love?"_ His mind whispered as he circled the large city

/\

-"I am here…" Anne mumbled as her eyes were trying to open

Father David looked away from the diary in his hands toward the young woman. A deep frown was drawn on her face as she repeated;_ I am here._ She was beginning to wake up and this was an attempt to communicate with Dracula, he was sure about that. Panicking, the priest took some sleeping pills on the bedside table along with the glass of water Stephen brought him earlier.

-"It's alright child." He said as calmly as he could, watching as her eyes finally opened. "Take these, it will help you!"

Anne's misty eyes turned to Father David and she saw that he was offering her some pills. He wanted to drug her and she hope she would be able to resist this time.

-_"Where are you my love?"_ Dracula's voice asked again in her mind

She knew then that his voice was not a dream, he was looking for her and she felt drawn to his call. Part of her was scared, but she could not tell if it was of the vampire or the priest. As Dracula's captive, she was never mistreated, but with Father David… he drugged her twice, no, three times. She knew it now that when he gave her that broth earlier, it was full of some sedative.

-_"Where are you my love?"_

-"I am here, I am here!" She cried as loud as she could

Anne was about to scream again, but Father David quickly put his hand on her mouth, forcing a few pills inside. He massaged her throat to force her to swallow, which she need, having no other choice.

-"I am sorry my child, but this is for your own good."

Anne began to feel sleepy again and soon, she fell back into a deep, artificial sleep.


	22. I am here

Hello friendz! What's up? Sorry it took me long to update and it would've probable took me longer since I will be quite busy until next monday, but I decided I had made you wait long enough.

Hope you will like this new chapter and review it. :)

Enjoy,

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 22 **

**I am here **

Father David was providing his sleeping pills to Anne every time she was opening an eye. Since he brought her last night, he had given her massive doses and he only hoped it would not hurt her. It went that way all day. As the afternoon was quickly coming to an end, the priest's nervousness increased. Stephen had yet to find a flight for the Unites States. It was taking time because some idiots had the _brilliant_ idea to threaten to put bombs in every plane going back to America, so every flight were cancelled.

Father David was praying restlessly for his _Lord_ to protect _His_ sheep. He closed his eyes a moment, tired from being up for more than thirty-five hours, when an evil mist emerged from nowhere, invading the villa. It was the cold chill caused by that mystery that had him to wake from his short nap.

Father David jumped from his chair when he heard a blood freezing scream and many gunshots, the house then fell into deep silence. Taking the crossbow he found in Mary's office along with his cross and the remaining of his courage, the priest opened the bedroom door, got out then locked it behind him. He then hid the key behind an old framed picture, hoping it would keep the _invader_ from Anne long enough for him to come out with a plan.

He began searching the house, careful to remain unseen and unheard. The place was unnaturally dark and it was only when his foot bumped into something that a light was lit. On the floor, he saw Stephen's body. His face showed the scariest expression David had ever seen. His throat had been opened in two, there was no doubt he had died by the hand of a vampire… At that moment, he heard a woman moaning, like a cat in heat. It was coming from above him and as he raised his eyes up, he saw a girl, younger than Anne, crawling from the ceiling and down the wall.

-"Hello". She moaned

Father David eyed her, raising his crossbow as she gave him a smirk. She set foot on the floor and slowly closed the distance between them, giving some hip show.

-"Have you ever heard of a virgin vampire, Father?" The teenager groaned as she kept walking sexily towards him. "Mmmm…a priest as my first…"

As he was about to fire a silver arrow in the vampiresse's heart, she jumped on his, fangs bared, pinning the old man easily to the floor, laughing evilly.

-"Now now! The master needs a moment alone… we'll have some fun until he returns."

/\

Anne didn't felt good as she stirred from her heavily drugged sleep. She tried to sit up, but she found soon enough that she couldn't. She took a look around through foggy eyes, the priest was not in the room and she was relieved. She felt that another dose of those sleeping pills would probably kill her. Maybe it would be best if she died after all. _No, I don't want to die, not like this. I…want to see my _home _again…_

She held her breath when she heard the doorknob turning, but it seemed to be locked. She turned her head to the door, since it was the only thing that could move in her body, only to see some mist invading the room. It swirled around her bed until it reached its foot to be soon materialized into _him_, Dracula.

The vampire king looked down at Anne with a frown. She was as white as a sheet and he _felt_ how weak she was. Her heart was beating too slowly and her blood pressure was too slow as well. Kneeling beside her, he touched her forehead and found that she had fever. Her glistening eyes turned to him, but he could tell she had troubles to focus. He was worried now. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against her ear.

-"Will you return to me my love, or must I leave you here to die?" He whispered

-"H…home." Was all she could say

-"As you wish, my dearest."

Dracula made her sit, she felt no better than a rag doll and she groaned. He took a moment to figure the best way to transport her without causing her discomfort. Taking her legs around his waist he then placed her limp arms around his neck. He took the blanket from the bed and covered her so she would stay warm. She was shivering violently and he had no choice but to use his power to stabilize her state or her heart would have stopped beating from the effort moving asked her body. Tired as she had never been before, Anne laid her head on the vampire's shoulder and if it was possible, he was even more worried that she felt so weak she would rely to him.

-"I am taking you home, my love, but I have someone to deal with first."

/\

Sabrina, the seller girl who was now a servant to Dracula's will, was toying with the priest, cutting into his fresh with her nails, a new game that she found liking more and more with each cut. The old man tried not to show his pain, but he just couldn't. She could _hear_ his blood running wildly through his veins. She wanted a taste, she _needed_ it. She made her way to his neck, incapable of resisting a moment longer.

-"Let him go, Sabrina." Came Dracula's deep voice, slowly coming into view, with Anne securely in his arms

The vampiresse obeyed reluctantly, as her master stepped closer to the man on the floor. His eyes were blood red with obvious anger and wishes of vengeance.

-"You could've killed my beloved." Dracula hissed, but then an evil smirked was drawn to his perfect lips. "I will let you live, old man, so my precious Anne can finish you herself, once she becomes entirely mine."

-"You won't have her." Father David spat as he painfully sat up

-"Funny. Those are the same words spoken by Abraham Van Helsing." The vampire chuckled. "I can assure you, they were his last."

-"Yet he was right, Mary was never yours…"

Dracula saw red, literally and as much as he wanted to finish the priest then and there, he had to think about Anne. She was dangerously weak, he could not loose another moment, he had to take care of her. Without another glance, he dissolved into the shadows, holding his precious bundle closer to him and in a matter of minutes, they were back to his home in London.


	23. His second half

Hello readerz! I had yet another busy week. :

But I'm here today, so don't cry anymore! lol

Enjoy,

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 23 **

**His second half **

Dracula remained at Anne's side for the three days she slept. With his powers, he kept her state stable. Her body was dangerously tired, from the drugs she was given by the priest and it was taking most of his energy to keep her alive. Though, he feared that it would not be enough. With hope, she would be alright soon, otherwise, he would have to turn her into a vampire. But it was not what he desired, not this way. He wanted her to desire him and be willing for this irremediable transformation. He would have to wait and see.

On the fourth day, Dracula heard his Anne moan as she stirred from her long sleep. She was still very pale and had a strong fever, even after all of Dracula's attempts. At least she was still alive, but for how long, he could not tell. The sedatives had weakened her beyond belief and he wondered if she was not poisoned…

/\

Anne woke up painfully, finding that she was back in Dracula's house. Her head was pounding violently and she felt like vomiting. She was about to try to sit up, when she felt a wet cloth landing on her forehead, making her eyes to open wide with surprise, only to see Dracula, sitting on her left.

-"Calm yourself, my sweet, you are still very fragile." He murmured. "Take it easy, you almost died…"

-"For all you care…" She mumbled

Dracula felt anger beginning to rage inside of him. Why was she like this? He saved her, brought her back in his peaceful house in London South, tend to her. This was how grateful she was? He had to remember though that she went through a lot in the past days. She was traumatized. He did his best to remain calm, but his answer came out harsher than he would've intended.

-"If I had not cared, my love, I would have left you there to die at the hands of those imbeciles." He hissed

She closed her eyes again but he knew she had not fallen back asleep. She was breathing unevenly and her heart had not strengthened up much since she was back. She was stronger than Dracula would've thought, but it was far from being enough. He would have to do something for her, very soon.

-"Are you really Judas Iscariot??" She asked after a moment, having problems to catch her breath as if she had run for miles

Dracula rose from his chair to sit on the bed, taking her hand as he faced her and she opened her eyes once again.

-"I am not this man since I died, two thousand years ago." He said, surprisingly calm now. "I have been punished and damned. I…_live…_as an undead since that morning I hung myself."

Anne bowed her head, swallowing hard, not knowing what to say, how to react anymore. Judas Iscariot was talking to her…that biblical character was even holding her hand. Slowly, she turned on her side, facing away from him and hugged her knees, suddenly very troubled. She felt dizzy and so tired, it would not take long to pass out once again and she made terrible efforts to remain conscious.

-"Why did you chose me?" She asked suddenly, as if someone had spoken through her mouth

The vampire king was not really surprised by her question. If she had asked him weeks ago though, he would have had nothing to answer. But now, he had a slight idea of what happened between them. _Thank you, Father David._ He though with a smirk. Dracula lied down behind Anne and he was pleasantly surprised when she did not move away. Maybe it was just because she was too weak, but he did not think so.

-"At first, I had no idea why I felt drawn to you. You were walking alone at night down the street leading to your old apartment and I turned as if you had called me and I saw you for the first time." He told her, listening to her breathing. "I knew I could not be parted from you and I never felt more complete then at the moment I first held you in my arms."

Dracula scooped closer to Anne, gathering her into his embrace from behind. He slowly caressed her bare shoulder, feeling her shiver. With patience, he slowly told her about the events of 2000, with his old nemesis' daughter. Though, he said nothing about the blood link he had with Mary Van Helsing, it was not important at the moment.

-"The priest had an interesting theory about you and me." He continued softly. "When _they_ thought I was _vanquished_, twenty years ago…"

-"What happened?" She interrupted, fighting the sleep the best she could

-"Van Helsing thought she had found the way to _destroy_ me, yet I remained unexpectedly."

-"W…why?"

-"I had no clue, until you were taken by the priest and his lackey. I read into him and learned about his theories." He smiled, stroking her hair tenderly. "You see, my love, you were born at the exact moment I was hit by the first sunrays that day in 2000. The priest thought you were given half of my soul."

Anne stiffened. _It cannot be…no please, don't let this be true._ She thought, not knowing to whom she prayed, as she felt herself beginning to shake. Dracula tightened his arms around her, kissing her temple.

-"You were born to be the vessel to my soul and my guess is that you are meant to do great things, my love. We are kindred spirits, dear Anne. Maybe there is one tiny chance for you to be my salvation."


	24. What she might be afraid of

Hello! Hmm, nothing special to say besides that it is hot as hell over here. So, those who are so sure it is always very very cold in Quebec, come here and tell me it is cold today. lol

Okay, have fun,

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 24 **

**What she might be afraid of **

After their little talk, Dracula brought a tray of food to Anne, but she ate nothing. He began having problems to keep her stable and her heart kept weakening with every hour passing. He knew what he had to do. Though, he needed energy for _this_, so he put Anne into a deep slumber, which he hoped would give her body some rest and went for a hunt.

Dracula flied to the other side of the city in the blink of an eye, drank from the first person passing his way and immediately returned home. When he came back to Anne's bedroom, he found her still asleep, which was no surprise. He touched his fingertips to her forehead, taking her back to the real world. Without a word, he helped her into a sitting position, pushing a few pillows behind her back, then placed a tray of food on her lap.

-"You must eat tonight." He said softly, yet firmly

Anne refused again, recalling their previous conversation. Dracula said she was the vessel to half his soul. How could this be? She was always peaceful, not violent and…she was no bloodsucker. Yet, deep down, she felt they were connected, in some dark ways. Yet, she was his contrary. She was still nervous when he was near her, but another part of her _knew _that he would never do her harm on purpose. Though, she had yet to admit this to herself…

-"I'm scared…" She thought aloud

Dracula could not help but smile. He sat down to her right, carefully gathering her into his arms after setting the tray on the floor. He knew she was afraid, he felt it through his entire being. She was afraid of the truth… At least, she was not trying to lie, even if she talked unconsciously. Taking her chin between his thumb and index finger, Dracula turned Anne's head to face him.

-"Maybe all that keeps you from being free, is you fears." He murmured, brushing his lips against her temple. "Do you even know what you are scared about?"

Anne closed her eyes, as fresh tears poured down her very white cheeks. There was only one word that came into her mind, describing her fears almost perfectly.

-"B-blood…" She whimpered

-"But blood is life, my love." He said softly. "Is it that you are afraid to live?"

As he expected, Anne did not answered his question. She looked into his eyes and began to cry, her mind as tired as her body, unable to fight back her tears. Dracula rocked her tenderly, whispering words she could not understand. It had been forever since he last talked in Aramaic to someone, but it meant a lot to him. His decision was stronger than ever when he felt her heart literally skip a beat.

-"Let go of your defenses, my love." Dracula whispered in her ear. "I will not hurt you, not now, not ever."

Anne pulled back to look into his eyes once more, gasping when she saw they were not green anymore, but almost black. It unleashed something inside of her, but she could not tell if it was even more fear, or…_excitement…_? His gaze held…tenderness…but she could not believe it, or did she?

Dracula's hand came to caress her left cheek. He was gentle as can be, but he wanted to kiss her so much it hurt. Yet, he needed her to do the first move. His eyes alternatively lingered between her eyes and lips, licking his own with anticipation. He reluctantly let his hand fall from her pretty face, when Anne leaned closer to him. They both closed their eyes at the same moment as they leaned towards each other, until their lips met.

_That is far better than holding hands_. Dracula thought, enjoying the kiss without even trying to deepen it. He wanted her, needed her, more than anything else in this world. He hated having to repress himself from taking what he wanted, it was just not in his nature, but he would bind his time. He had other plans…

Dracula gently broke the kiss, opening his eyes to gaze down upon his beloved. Her lips were slightly swollen from the kiss, her lids tightly shut. He smiled to himself, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. This kiss did not help her weak state, but it strengthened his decision.

-"You must try to eat something now." He said after a moment. "Then you will rest."

Anne nodded numbly and began chewing at the food in the tray. Dracula backed out of the room in silence. Later, when he knew she was asleep, he came back to her, listening to her weakening heartbeat as he began preparing her for what was about to come.


	25. His plan

Hello:)

I might not be able to update this fic this week. I got a lot to do. I will probably update my other fic, mostly because the chapters are already written, just have to type them down.

This chapter is very important and I hope you will find it to your taste and tell me you like it in tons of reviews. lol

Have fun, see you in a week or two.

Oh and in this chapter there is a **Warning!** But I can't tell you what, or I'll spoil the chapter...

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 25 **

**His plan **

The young woman stirred from her uncomfortable sleep at the warm feeling surrounding her. She felt the soft caress of silk sheets against her skin. She was about to fall back asleep, when something or rather someone kept her awake.

_-"Anne…"_ A deep yet soft voice called

She did not recognize the voice at first, still groggy from her long sleep, but then she realized it was Dracula's. She did her to focus on reality and saw that she was dressed in a new silk nightgown and was laying in the middle of a large king size bed. The room was furnished with rich furniture of dark wood. Where was she? _Dracula's bedroom._ She figured.

_-"Anne, my love, it is time…" _

Slowly, she turned to see Dracula, standing a few feet away on her left. He was only wearing a pair of black silk night pants. Smiling down at her, he walked closer to the bed, then sat down, reaching to touch her face tenderly. Anne's fever had returned.

-"You are very sick, my love." He whispered, stroking her cheek, making her stiffening. "Shh, it will be alright."

Anne shut her eyes tightly, afraid to understand what he had in mind. Dracula stoked her cheeks as he always did and she found herself unconsciously leaning into his soft touch.

-"You are magnificent, sweetheart." He murmured in a deeper voice, brushing the tears from her closed eyes. "Do not be afraid, Anne. I will take you _where_ you will always be safe."

Anne opened her eyes as Dracula came closer and soon, his lips were touching hers in a soft kiss. It was warm, tender and it took over all her senses. The vampire king wanted nothing more than take her then and there, but he had to be gentle, she was very fragile. As he made real efforts to refrain from being too hasty, he was pleasantly surprised when she deepened the kiss on her own free will.

Dracula sighed at the loss when Anne pulled away from him slightly, bowing her head, taking deep breaths. He knew she was lost between what she thought was right or wrong. What she was thinking came clear into his own mind. She was afraid he would hurt her, break her heart. This came as a shock to him and he took her face between his hands once more, looking right into her pretty dark eyes.

-"I would never betray you, dear Anne."

It seemed it was all Anne needed to hear and it was her turn to ask for his lips. Her kiss was demanding, urgent even and it could not please him more. Dracula meant every word he said. He made an oath at that moment, to take care of her for all eternity.

They kissed for several minutes, but as much as he wanted to keep things slow, Dracula needed to touch his Anne, to feel her skin against his, or he would go mad. Caressing her right side, he reached her thigh, but before he reached for her most secret and sacred area, he wanted her to be conscious of the consequences. He needed her to be aware of what he was about to give her. Immortality, safety and most important, eternal love.

-"Do you want this, sweetheart?" He asked softly, wishing she knew what he was meaning

-"Y-yes." She answered weakly

-"Give yourself to me, my love and I will show you the beauty of the night."

-"I-I am yours." She whispered in a trancelike state

That was all Dracula needed to continue on with his plan. He slowly removed the nightgown he magically dressed her with earlier that night. Capturing her lips, Dracula laid next to her, savoring this new kiss, craving to taste the rest of her.

Dracula trailed his kisses down her throat, but did not lingered there as not to make her nervous, so he continued his way to her shoulder, than her chest to end up on her breast. Anne's fingers entwined themselves into Dracula's silky hair as he began sucking at her tender flesh.

She had never been touched in such a way before, she was still virgin. Yet, she was surprisingly unafraid about making love for the first time. Even though it was with the vampire king, it felt oddly right… Anne had been scared of Dracula ever since she first saw him in that dark alley. She realized that he never laid a hand upon her, even if he was the first vampire. He had been kind to her and recently saved her life. She had always been drawn to him and only now was she admitting this fact to herself.

Dracula felt her calm down a bit, something had changed suddenly. His hand slowly found its way down her thigh, caressing her soft flesh. He was delighted when she began moaning. He was careful not to rush things, keeping her heartbeat even the best he could. Any brutal change could be fatal.

Trailing his nails across her thigh, his fingertips ghostly brushed against her entrance, making her gasp. He grinned when he felt how ready she was for him already. He gave her a passionate kiss, almost leaving her breathless. He positioned himself, keeping her mind busy with his kisses.

-"You are mine." He said, thrusting into her swiftly, tearing through her virginal barrier

Anne groaned and winced in pain, but Dracula quickly made her discomfort disappear when he began fondling her breasts. He made slow, tender love to his Anne. He kept this rate for longer than humanly possible, all this time keeping them both on the edge, without ever reaching their climax. Dracula was waiting, taking his time to savor her mortal body, before he would reach his goal; turning her into a vampire, making her his queen.

-"P-please…"She whimpered

He knew he was driving her crazy with pleasure, for he felt it too and it was becoming dangerous for her life to keep her in such a high level of excitement. Dracula decided it was time to fulfill his needs and to finalize the first part of his plan.

As Anne was quickly building her orgasm, Dracula's teeth grew into sharp fangs. He waited between two of her heartbeats and when he finally thought time was right, he bit into the tender flesh of her neck, making her climax at this exact moment. It was in the most delectable nectar that Anne's blood flood Dracula's hungry mouth. Never had he tasted such a delicious blood. Rich, velvety and thick, she truly was delightful in every way.

The young woman began feeling the last of her strength fading as she was blinded by ecstasy. She was not really aware of what was going on, but part of her could not care less.

Slowly releasing his hold on his beloved, Dracula raised his head to meet her foggy gaze. She was very close to death and he had to hurry. Anne realized he had blood on his lips and it took a moment before she processed that it was _her_ blood. He was literally exhibiting his sharp teeth as he smiled down at her.

Maybe it was because she felt weaker than she had ever been, but Anne did not felt overly afraid. Yet, she did fear death, but Dracula would giver her life, she knew it was what he wanted all along. What was even more shocking to her, was that it even felt totally natural to see him coated with her own blood.

Dracula cut into the flesh of his neck, his blood slowly making thick trails down his shoulder. He lowered himself closer to Anne, until his _wound_ touched her lips. He caressed her breast tenderly, as if he was beginning a new round of tender lovemaking.

Even though her conscience wanted to fight, that part of her that just became his lover knew she was to drink. She closed her lips half reluctantly about the bloody cut and drank.

Only once had Dracula given so much of himself to another being, but this time, it was the good one. Pulling away from Anne, he kissed her lips tenderly, tasting his own essence on her, he loved that and he had to calm down because it aroused him more than he would've thought and she was not ready for another round just yet. Withdrawing from her body, Dracula laid beside Anne, smiling when he felt her body slowly strengthening. She was saved and she was his.

-"Now you will sleep, my love." He whispered softly, his left hand caressing her curves on its own accord. "Do not be afraid, dearest. When you will wake, I will be by your side. From this moment on, you are my queen."


	26. Slow changes

Hello readers!

Did you miss me? ;) lol. Well, I missed you all. :) I wrote a new story by the way, based on _Attila_. If you are interested, go check in my profile. :)

Enjoy, (yeah I missed saying that)

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 26 **

**Slow changes**

Dracula looked upon Anne's soft features as she slept, smiling proudly. He felt complete, at last their bond was sealed and nothing would ever part them. She was entirely his, as he was hers. In a few hours, she would wake as a newborn vampire, as his princess.

The first part of his plan being completed, Dracula unleashed the second. He decided it was time to take his beloved home, as he promised. Sabrina and a few other servants were packing their stuff. He had them take care of everything, while he watched lovingly over his Anne.

As the sun was rising, Dracula dressed both himself and his princess, then picked her up into his arms. She felt even lighter than before. She did not have the weight of a mortal body anymore. She was even beyond immortality. Well, that was how he felt about her, but could not explain.

Slowly, he made his way downstairs, where his servants were waiting. They were almost ready to go. Sabrina though was gone before the first daylights shown, being the only vampire in the house beside her masters. A wooden casket had been prepared, a new coffin to fit both Dracula and his new _bride_. The servants were ordered to make it as comfortable as possible, not for him, he was used to lie only on a thin peace of silk, but for Anne.

Dracula laid his beloved inside the coffin, then gave his last orders to his servants, before lying beside Anne's sleeping form. They both lay on their sides, face to face, so Dracula could admire her beauty during their journey. She had never looked more peaceful and was unbelievingly beautiful. Her complexion was even paler than before, giving her an unnatural but magnificent glow. Her skin had softened, she looked and felt like a woman made of silk. He was anxious to see her wake, but it would not be now.

The casket was dragged by the servants out of the house and taken to the airport, following Dracula's precise orders. The vampire king was glad he thought about this and he would not be alone during they're little trip. A voyage in good company, that would change him in a very good way.

Dracula reached out for Anne's pretty face to caress her cheek with the back of his hand. Never had he felt such tenderness toward someone, so much love, a real connection. Maybe if Mary Van Helsing had not betrayed him he would've felt something similar, but he doubted it. Anne was special, like no other woman, his other half. She would never be like his other Brides, she was something else, there was no word.

Right now, Anne was plunged into a deep, unnatural sleep. Dracula was making her transform slowly, as not to put her into an irremediable shock. For the others, he did not really cared and that mostly drove them crazy. It made these vampires angry and their bloodlust was beyond control. But not this time.

Anne whimpered in her sleep and Dracula smiled. She was dreaming, he knew it for he shared part of her mind since their bonding. Memories from her childhood, with her mother's death and of her father beating her senselessly, filled her thoughts. Dracula could've helped her from having nightmares, but it was not in his intentions. Yes it seemed cruel at first sight, but he had to. It was the best way for him to show her the new life he was giving her was better than her previous one.

-"I will give you the world, dear Anne." He whispered, touching his thumb to her lips. "I will show you love, as no one would ever have in you mortal life."

Anne stiffened but Dracula knew it had nothing to do with his heartfelt words, it was because of her terrible memories. He drew her into his embrace, tightly folding his arms around her quivering form. He tried to sooth her with his warmth, whispering words of love into her ear.

The hardest part of his plan was about to come, but for that, it was Anne who would have to do the work. She would have to learn how to _live_ with this _curse_ and be happy with it. Dracula would have to teach her how to hunt without remorse. Anne's first kill would make her complete as a vampire and the dark prince could not wait until then. Their first hunt together would be memorable, he promised himself that.

After a few more hours of musing and observing his young bride sleeping, Dracula decided to just do the same, to rebuild his strength. Changing Anne so slowly had taken most of his energy and keeping her in that sleep was draining him more than expected. It was proving yet again that she was no ordinary woman. With his beloved in his arms, Dracula closed his eyes as a smile was drawn on his perfect features. For the first time in centuries, he felt he was at peace.


	27. Journey home

Hey hey kids!! lol Okay I felt silly today...

Sorry it took me time to update, I was just not in the mood to type this chapter down. lol But now it's here!

Hope you'll like it:)

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 27 **

**Journey home **

Anne felt as though a train passed on her, crushing her body under its wheels of steel. She was hurting so much, she wondered if it was not indeed what happened to her. When she finally managed to open her eyes, she gasped in horror when she realized she was not in her bed, but lying in something far too similar to a…coffin. _Wait! I really am in a coffin!_ She thought. As she began to panic, she felt strong arms tightening around her. Looking up into the darkness, she met Dracula's intense gaze. He was smiling down at her. It both scared her and…reassured her in some strange ways.

-"Do not be afraid, dear Anne." He murmured in her ear, using the words he had spoken to her on many occasions since they met

She tried to pull back from his embrace, but he would not let her. His grin widened as he leaned down and she knew he wanted to kiss her, but she turned her head away, earning a frustrated growl.

-"W…where are we?" She asked, then paled

_This is not my voice!_ Anne thought, alarmed. It sounded far too deep, rich and clear to be hers. It was as if her very soul had decided to speak in her stead. Her mind was brought back to present when she felt Dracula's fingertips against her forehead, brushing away a strand of hair.

-"We are on our way to your homeland, my love." He whispered and her eyes widened. "Are you happy?"

_What kind of question is that?_ Anne asked to herself. All she could do was nod to him, almost fearing to hear her _new_ voice again. Tears filled her eyes, she would finally get to see her country again. Dracula leaned once again closer to her in another attempt to kiss her. This time, when he brushed his lips against hers, she responded, to his surprise and greatest pleasure. Though, he had to break that wonderful kiss. It was far from being the right place to make love to his princess, as much as he wanted to. He kissed the tip of her nose, as he caressed her cheek and neck.

-"How do you feel?" He asked, trying to beast inside of him who wanted to _ravage _her then and there

-"I don't feel really good to say the truth." She mumbled, wincing in pain as she tried to move. "Also…I'm a bit claustrophobic."

-"You will be sore for a few days more I fear." He smiled, pecking her lip. "For the claustrophobia though, I cannot help. We will be there in an hour or so."

Anne sighed. _Home_. This was what she dreamt about for years and now that she was close, she did not really know how to react.

-"Why am I…scared and…excited at the same time?" She asked, more to herself

Dracula could not help but kiss her, trying to comfort her probably, stroking her hair, her neck and her shoulder. When he pulled back, he placed two kisses on her eyelids, then she opened them, revealing her tears.

-"You are scared of what you do not understand, of what you do not know, like most people." He whispered calmly, passing his thumb over her gorgeous lips. "But it will change, sweetheart. You will come to love this new life. I will give you the world, my queen of darkness."

Anne lowered her eyes, before closing them, shaking her head violently, taking him aback with such a reaction. She did not fully understand what he was meaning by new life and she was confused… _I am so tired…_

-"I don't want the world." She mumbled though a sob. "All I want is to be happy, at peace."

-"But you will be, my love, have no doubt about it."

Dracula gathered Anne closer, rocking her tenderly, patiently waiting for her to calm down. After a moment, her arms came around him, returning his warm embrace. It took him a moment to realize it, but when he did, he felt a strange feeling coursing throughout his immortal body and words came naturally into his mouth.

-"I love you Anne. More than you could ever imagine. More than anything I ever or _could_ ever love."

Anne said nothing, she only tightened her arms around him, her head pillowed by his firm chest and soon, she fell back asleep. This time though, there would be no nightmare.


	28. Realization and blood

Hello:)

Took me time but here I am. lol Hope it's better than _my_ original version... ... ...

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 28 **

**Realization and blood **

Anne woke up again only a day later. Dracula was lying beside her, holding her hand against his chest, where his heart should've been, but she felt no pulse, since he had none. They lay in a king size bed, in a room the young woman did not recognize.

-"Where are we?" She mumbled groggily, still finding her voice strange

-"We are in a hotel in Montreal." He murmured. "But we are staying here only a few days, so we can rest and make arrangements for our new house."

Looking into her eyes, Dracula saw relief and her emotions shown soon enough, Anne bursting into tears. It was quite unusual for a vampire even for a _newborn_, to have such emotions. He did as every time she cried in his presence, holding her, rocking her slowly.

Anne could not stop crying. This was too good to be true. Rising from the bed, she jumped to the bay window with lightening speed. She barely had time to touch the closed curtains when two _very_ strong arms gripped her around the waist, drawing her away from the danger she almost unveiled.

Without thinking, driven by pure fear, Dracula threw Anne across the room onto the bed. She landed on her stomach and before she could turn, the vampire king was over her, pinning her body to the mattress with his, but did not crushed her. She began struggling but stopped with a gasp when she felt Dracula's lips on her bare shoulder.

-"I am sorry my love, I never meant to be so brutal." He said huskily against her skin. "It is just that if you had opened these curtains… You have to be careful about the sun from now on…"

Anne's eyes widened. _I am a vampire…_ She realized. The events of _that_ night in Dracula's house, came back into her mind and she could almost taste his blood in her mouth. She had forgotten about what occurred, but now everything came back clearly. He had taken her and she was a willing participant at that moment. She was scared, so very scared.

Dracula felt her tense under him so he rolled off of her. He knew she came to realization about what she was now, what she had become. He caressed her back as she turned her head to him and he smiled. Brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, he saw that they had changed of colors, a sign that her body needed nourishment. She was still too weak and too shocked to follow him for a hunt, so he would have to give what she needed another way.

Turning her over, Dracula made sure Anne was comfortable on a fair amount of pillows. She looked at him questioningly and instead of answering her, he kissed her lips softly. Then, as he straightened up, Dracula pushed the nail of his little finger against the flesh of his wrist, piercing though it easily, making Anne's eyes to widen.

-"What are you doing?" She gasped, sitting up

-"You must feed, or you will die." He smiled, then looked at the thick blood that began pouring from the cut. "And as a vampire, it is blood that you need. Tonight, my love, you shall feed from me."

Anne did not like that idea at all, but what could she do, dying was far from being on her 'to do' list. For sure, Dracula would force her to drink before she could even think about refusing. One of his hands came to rest on her stomach, gently pushing her back onto the pillows.

As if on cue, more blood poured from the cut down his wrist and before she could protest, Dracula pressed it upon her lips. It felt strange at first and then, her eyes rolled back in her head. She never tasted anything so wonderful. She savored the rich nectar that was Dracula's blood and she heard herself moan in ecstasy.

Once he knew she had had enough, the vampire king pulled his wrist from her now eager lips, his flesh cicatrizing with a simple order from his mind. Leaning down, he kissed his beloved, loving to taste himself as he touched her tongue with his.

-"I love you, my princess."


	29. Not ready

Hello:)

Sorry it took me a while to update, but now here it is. :)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 29 **

**Not ready **

Anne woke up within Dracula's embrace. It was not sunset that brought her out of her deep sleep, even if she could feel these kind of things now, nor the tickling of the clock on the bedside table, but Dracula's hard-on, poking restlessly in the back of her thighs. She was not sure she was entirely comfortable with this…proof of excitement. His lips brushed against the skin of her neck, making her shiver and sit up with a start. She knew she had sex with him once and that night had changed the course of her life forever, but it did not mean she was ready to repeat her _actions_…

Dracula sat up as well, coming closer to his Anne, slipping his arms around her waist, immediately feeling how tensed she was. She was trembling against him and he knew then she was not about to…_receive_ him again.

-"I am sorry, my love. I did not realize I was making you so…uncomfortable."

He frowned at his own words. It was so unlike him. He used to take what he wanted, when he wanted. As he thought about his love for Anne, he felt a strange feeling coursing though him, making his frown to deepen. _What is this odd sensation? _He asked himself as Anne calmed down in his arms. He rocked her for a minute or two, thinking about what to do with her discomfort, until he had an idea.

-"I will rent a larger suite, so you can have your own room, to have some time alone, if you want." He said, hoping she would refuse, but she did not

-"It would be best." She sighed in obvious relief

Dracula though was not as relieved, far from it actually. He bit his tongue until it bled, angry for making such a suggestion. He hated to even think about sleeping alone now. But it was too late and he would not go back on his word. He changed quickly and went on his _quest_ for the new room. An hour later, Anne was settled in her part of the suite. Her bed was on the mezzanine, she had a nice view of the rest of the room. Dracula's room was on the first floor to the room, double doors leading to his own chamber. At least, she would not be too far and that comforted him. Oh yes, at the moment, he needed to be with her, not because she was still weak and vulnerable, but because he felt empty without her within arms reach.

As Anne was placing her hairbrush and other useful stuff on the bathroom counter, she gasped then screamed in horror when she could not see her reflection in the full length mirror.

-"You can no longer see how pretty you are." Dracula suddenly murmured from behind her, making her gasp once more. "Someday, I will draw your portrait and you will see how gorgeous you have become."

Anne turned to him as he folded his strong arms around her. Looking up into his eyes, she found in their depths tenderness, along with love, lust but also deep sorrow with a tad of frustration. This sight troubled her and soon, she had to look away.

Dracula saw that change in her and felt like crying, once again wondering what was that strange sensation that made him so…so…_emotional_. He buried this foreign feeling deep down the best he could. Clearing his throat, he pulled Anne closer into his arms for a brief instant, merely to kiss the top of he head, then pulling back to look into her eyes.

-"I would like to visit Montreal tonight, will my dear Anne come with me, even if she hates the city?" He asked as he caressed her face, hoping she would accept his invitation. "You do not have to come with me, my love, if you do not want to."

To his pleasure, Anne nodded in acceptance.


	30. Home sweet home

Hello!

I did not get much review for last chapter...only 2...makes me sad. :'(

Oh by the way, there is a few sentences in french, the translation is after the sentence.

here's your new chapter,

Kaya

**Chapter 30 **

**Home sweet home **

Dracula was holding Anne's hand tightly as they came out of the elevator and into the hotel hall. Anne noticed it must've been one of the most expensive hotels in Montreal. It looked like some old European manors, probably built around the 1800s. Then she saw the name of the establishment over the admission desk, she was indeed in one of the most beautiful and expensive hotels in Montreal, _Le St. James. _

The vampire king headed towards the exit and Anne had no choice but to follow, her hand still in his iron grip. Soon, in the blink of an eye actually, they were on St-Catherine Street, very far from the hotel. Dracula apparently wanted to be on one of the biggest street in the huge city. It felt weird to be at a place, then in another, she did not know Dracula could do that. After a brief moment of oddness, Anne began to smile as she recognized some of her surroundings and the words spoken by the people passing them. _French!_ She almost forgot how beautiful it sounded. And Quebec's slang, how she had missed it!

When young vampiress stopped quite abruptly, Dracula looked down at her and was a bit shocked at what he saw. Anne was smiling, looking around with stars in her eyes, as though she just landed in some magical place. He felt that she was not particularly comfortable in being in downtown, she never really loved the city after all, but just being home was something she could only rejoice about.

After a moment or two, Anne began moving again, walking slowly along the street, it was Dracula's turn to follow and oddly he found himself happy to comply. The night was beautiful, even though they could not see the stars, because of the city lights. They passed before many stores and restaurants known for their excellent and world famous chefs. Soon, they were close to _Archambault_. It always was Anne's favorite place when her mother took her downtown for some shopping. The biggest music store in Montreal and the best by far. It was huge! It was a three floor store. You could find everything there from CD to DVD, from books to music instruments.

-"Can we go inside?" Anne asked suddenly

Dracula smiled, not believing she would ask for something for herself and opened the door. He suddenly had a flashback from twenty years ago, when he was searching for Mary Van Helsing. She used to work at _Virgin Records, _but it was nothing compared to _this _place. Now that he thought about it, he wondered what kind of music Anne liked.

A young man, not older my much from Anne, approached. He was wearing glasses, had a beard and wore a t-shirt with the _Archambault_ logo printed on the upper left and on the back.

­-"_Salut!_" The seller guy greeted cheerfully and it made Anne smile. "_Je peux t'aider?_" (Hi! Can I help you?)

Anne's smiles was widening as she thought about what she wanted at the moment, something _traditional_ in Québec. She wanted something that reminded her of her home, of her mother and she knew just what could make it.

-"_J'aimerais avoir les albums de _La Bottine Souriante" She answered, quite happy to speak French after so long and that she was not rusty. (I'd like to have _La Bottine Souriante's _albums.)

-"_Okay, à ta droite, en bas des escaliers et tout droit, dans la section folklore._" (Okay, to your right, downstairs and strait forward, in the folklore section.)

-"_Merci_." (Thanks)

Dracula liked to see her like this, that comfortable. She was at her place, at home, with people speaking _her _language. He noticed how uncomfortable she could get when speaking in English, sometimes searching for a while for the right word. She learned on her own, when she had been forced to live with her abusive father.

They bought three compact disks of that local band which played music much like Celtic music in fact, that's what Anne told Dracula, yet it was not the same, she could not explain it better. _La Bottine Souriante_. If Dracula's memories of French were right, he thought that band name could be translated for; _The Smiling Shoe._ But he thought it might not be it, it would be too…ridiculous, strange even.

Anne was all smiled when she read the song titles on the back of each CD. Dracula was glad they went out in the city together, before taking her to the place he had chosen. It was good to see her this happy and he hoped he would always see her smile this way.

* * *

**AN; The _St-James _and _Archambault_ really exits. And _La Bottine Souriante_ too. lol**


	31. Dreadful obligations

Hello my dear readers!

Did you miss me? Okay here's today's chapter, it's very different from the first version and it will be like that the rest of the way. Whooaa that wasn't very clear was it? Sorry. :P

Enjoy, I'm hoping for lots of reviews today:D

Kaya

**  
Chapter 31 **

**Dreadful _obligations _**

When they came out of _Archambault_, Dracula and Anne walked down the street to a small café, where they sat a moment. They ordered coffee, even though they would not drink it. Anne tried but said it tasted like cardboard, which made the older vampire laugh inwardly. Of course it tasted nasty, her body was not made to like _human _food or drinks.

Two young lovers were sitting at a nearby table. Dracula followed their every move as a smirk was drawn on his perfect lips. They obviously had a few drinks and were now attempting to get somehow sober by drinking lots of coffee. Anne seemed oblivious though, gazing through the windows, watching the men and women walking by.

This couple was the perfect prey for Anne's first hunt. After half an hour, the young man and his girlfriend were ready to leave. Dracula called for the waitress, who tried to give him her cell phone number and paid for their coffee. Anne frowned as Dracula helped her out of her chair, quickly leading her out of the small café.

They waited until the young couple came out. Dracula turned Anne toward them as they walked away, sliding his arms around her waist from behind. He breathed in her scent, she smelled like a cupcake today, her perfumed soap being made of vanilla.

-"Look at them, princess, they are perfect for us." He whispered into her ear

It took a moment to Anne to understand what he was meaning. Then she saw them, the preys Dracula had chosen as his new target. Anne shuddered as the vampire king began caressing her stomach. She realized then how hungry she was and that hunger scared her beyond what she could ever imagine.

Dracula knew she was afraid about what she felt at the moment. He could tell how hungry she was, just by her smell and her temperature. She was trembling in his arms and she soon began struggling, but he tightened his arms about her, holding her tightly against him.

-"You have to follow your instincts, my love." He murmured, placing a lingering kiss behind her ear. "You have to."

Anne did not like what Dracula probably had in mind. She gave all she had and pushed the vampire king from her, making him stumbling back with shock and she ran on the opposite direction as fast as she could.


	32. Hungry angriness

Hello:)

Ahhh my readers, I had such a long week, sorry I did not update earlier. Hope you will like this chapter. Also hope you will like the new twist. It's really different than in my first version. :)

Oh and the chapter's bigger than the previous one. ;)

Enjoy!

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 32 **

**Hungry angriness **

Dracula was boiling with rage, as he watched Anne running away from him. He felt a surge of intense and needed violence rise in him and he knew he could not run after her in that state, or he might do something he would come to regret terribly. He gazed back at the couple some twenty meters from him now and he decided to vent some of his frustration on them.

With one, long, noiseless jump, Dracula closed the distance between him and the young lovers who would serve as his meal. He killed the boy with violent rage, rage he had not felt in a while. He was not getting his way with Anne and that was what angered him so much.

When the girl's turn came, his first reflex was to seduce her, so he could enjoy her body as well as her blood, fuck her senseless, then kill her or turn her into a new sex toy, but something held him back. Anne's image burnt his every though and he just could not betray her when he pledged his love to her. He killed the girl as painlessly as he could, which made him frown, then decided to walk a while in the brightly lit streets of Montréal.

He went to the Mont-Royal, to admire the city lights from the top. It was one of the rare place in Montréal where there were enough trees to be called a forest. There were a few parks here and there with a few trees, but all were surrounded by the noisy city. What was the point? A mere illusion that there still was place for nature perhaps? Anyway, Dracula like the city very much, but he liked Anne even more. This place was not for her. Yes, she was happy to be back to her home country and she enjoyed their walk, but he knew she would tire of it real soon, if not already.

A terrible feeling suddenly crept into Dracula, almost making him fall over as he walked through the woods. He stopped and tried to focus on what it was by closing his eyes. _Despair, fear and…hunger, pain. _

-"Anne!" Dracula called to no one

Turning into a bat, he took flight straight to the hotel, hoping she was there. The sun would rise soon and if she was still outside, she might not get sheltered in time. He flew faster than he ever had and as soon as he was in front of the hotel doors, Dracula changed back into his human form. He rushed to their suite and once inside, he flew to the mezzanine.

Anne was there, curled in a ball in the middle of the large bed. She was crying, not that Dracula could see or hear her, but he felt it and he felt the pain the hunger was causing her, along with the turmoil it ignite in her. She knew that she had to feed, but could not bear the idea of taking someone's life to _survive_.

Silently, Dracula lay beside Anne. She knew he was there, but remained in the same position, until he gently tilted her face up so their eyes could meet. Hers were black on red and his became entirely black. He was very angry at her for fleeing as she did, but he was also worried. Without a word, quite frustrated, Dracula sat up, cut his wrist and forced Anne to drink his blood.

He let her drink all she needed and when he felt her pain fade, he pulled back. Dracula made the cut cicatrize immediately and sighed, turning his back on her. Anne untangled from her balled position, now lying completely flat on her back, her head turned to him.

-"I will not do this eternally Anne, soon it will not be enough." Dracula said with a sad tone

-"I do not want to kill." She mumbled as fresh tears welled in her tired eyes

Dracula turned to face her and lay down once more. They locked eyes and Anne did one simple gestured that took him aback; she touched his cheek, her thumb tracing his cheekbone. He closed his eyes, loving the feel of her soft caress, wanting it to last forever.

-"Can you hold me, a moment?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper

His anger faded into nothingness in the blink of an eye. Dracula could never refuse her, not when she asked for so little and so much at the same time. Gathering Anne in his arms, he thought about how happy she had just made him with such a simple request. _If only she knew how much I love her…_

* * *

_**AN; **_I'm not even sure if the title makes sense... I suck at writing good titles. : What do you think? lol _  
_


	33. An old enemy

Hello readers!

Short chapter, but worth your time I hope. hehe

Enjoy,

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 33 **

**An _old_ enemy **

Father David was driving Stephen's old car down the streets of London, following a dangerous prey, one that was enslaved to Dracula's will, Sabrina Dawns, the young seller girl. It took him days to find her, she was fast and the key to this dark enigma. She would surely lead him to Dracula's den, at least that's what he thought at first.

One day, she went to a huge house and he knew by instincts that it was where the vampire king made camp. The priest waited until he was sure the house was empty and crept inside. It sure was a vampire house. No cross or silver and all the curtains were drawn. It was very dark inside, even though it was day time.

Silently, Father David searched the entire estate until he found some useful pieces of information as to where the vampire king might be, in the first drawer of his desk, in the study. Now he was entirely sure that Dracula had left the country with his new _slave_. There were a file, filled with many brochures of Montréal and the province of Québec.

-"Anne's home country…" Father David remembered

Dracula had found his kindred spirit, his soul mate, his equal, it was only natural, even to _him_, to want to please his woman. The vampire king took young Anne Tremblay home!

Taking those precious information with him, Father David set up his plan. With almost inhuman speed, he got back to the flat he had rent, packed all his stuff, or most of it, both Abraham and Mary Van Helsing's diaries and went straight to the airport.

-"Montréal, here I come!" He exclaimed to the darkened room, which he was leaving

/\

Dracula woke up with a start, not having noticed he had fallen asleep. He looked at Anne, who was sleeping soundly with her left arm draped around him, but he felt that something was not right and it did not come from his beloved. Untangling himself from Anne's unconscious embrace, he slowly rose and paced the room.

Concentrating, the vampire king used his many powers to try and find what was disturbing his peace. He knew this…_discomfort_ did not come from something close, it was still quite far and then, as he was about to give up, he felt it… or rather _him. _

_The Priest!_ He thought as a smirk was drawn on his lips. He laughed inwardly, looking back to the sleeping beauty still in the bed behind him. _So, old man, you want to find us? Well, do come, if it is your wish. I will be waiting, with Anne at my arm!_


	34. A bloody plan

Hello readers!

I am sad to tell you that this fic will soon come to an end... only a few chapters left. Well, it does have ten chapters more than the previous version. :) Hope you found it better (for those who read both version of _The Story Continue_).

Hope you will enjoy this chapter. If you do (or do not) don't be shy and review. ;)

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 34 **

**A bloody plan **

Anne woke up with a start, sitting up straight in the middle of the bed. She was in pain, in terrible pain, a pain that ripped her very soul in thousands of razor sharp shards. She tried to move again but only succeeded in making that pain even worst, forcing an intense scream from her throat.

Dracula appeared by her side with lightning speed. He had to force Anne onto her back and she screamed again. He did not hesitate to cut his wrist and fed Anne with his blood. She calmed slightly, but he knew the pain was still there.

His blood was not enough for her anymore, it was mixing with hers. If she drank her own blood, it would be the same. Their blood was becoming the same. Drinking water would be just as ineffective.

Anne's eyes were entirely red with bloodlust, painful hunger, her teeth unsheathed, long and sharp. Her suffering extended to the fact she knew she would have to feed from a human being in order to survive and the physical pain actually made her _want_ to bite into someone's neck.

/\

Dracula was standing at the bay window of his hotel room, guiding his _prey _towards the right spot. The priest would be at _Saint-Joseph Oratory _in a couple of hours. The vampire king would be there, with his queen by his side. Anne was suffering terribly and soon, she would begin to fade, then die. He did not want to lose her for a pathetic remaining of humanity. He _could _not!

/\

The plane Father David was in landed at _Pierre-Elliot-Trudeau Airport_ at 8:33 pm. He picked up his luggage and went to the _Tabagie _to buy a map of Montreal. Once he had it in hands, he went to restaurant area of the airport and sat with a nice cup of coffee.

-"Where to begin?" He asked aloud as he spread the map on the small table

Firstly, he noted every hotel in town, but the Priest felt it was not quite right. Where could the vampire king be hiding? And that was _if _he was in Montreal at all. From what Abraham Van Helsing wrote in his journals, Dracula loved big cities, where _food _was abundant.

Father David wrote down more places susceptible to hide the vampire but then his eyes narrowed when they fell on a certain place. _Saint-Joseph Oratory!_

* * *

**AN;**** Saint-Joseph Oratory does exist. So, if you are curious, type the name in google image or the French name (Oratoire Saint-Joseph) and you'll see that impressive piece of architecture. :)**_  
_


	35. A dying dead

Hello readers!. :)

After this one, only two chapters left...

Hope you will like this new chapter,

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 35 **

**A dying dead **

Dracula watched Anne writhing on the hotel bed, bent in two, crying and hissing in pain. She was worst than she had been an hour ago. He was both angry about her behavior and worried about how quickly her state was deteriorating. _If only she would drink…_

-"Get up, dearest, we are going to make you feel better." He said firmly, though fully knowing she could not move by herself at the moment

-"Dy…dying…" She mumbled and Dracula knelt by her side

-"Yes, my love, you are dying and I do not want this." He murmured, touching her face tenderly. "You are in terrible pain and there is a remedy to it. Now, try and get up, I will help you dress."

Anne tried to sit up, but could not and had to be helped by Dracula. He made her close her eyes and he used his powers to change her clothes. Asking her to dress was just a way to see how bad her state was. Now he knew. She only had a few hours left before it was too late.

Picking her up, Dracula held Anne's body close to his. She was shivering violently. He tried to transfer some of his energy to her, but it did not seem to help much. He hoped she knew he was there, completely, for her.

-"It is time, my love." He said, before fading into the shadows of the night

/\

10:30, Father David's taxi stopped on the street down the Oratory. If this had been a happier day, he would have climbed the stairs on his knees, like thousands of pilgrims had done before him. But here he was, on a mission and he just knew he would meet Dracula on this very night.

-"Right you are,_ old_ man!" The vampire king said from behind the priest

Father David turned quickly towards the voice, to see that Dracula was farther than what he had expected. The eldest, though the youngest in appearance, stood on top of the stairs, hovering dangerously over the Priest, young Anne Tremblay at his side. She was standing, but leaning against Dracula, apparently very weak. _What has he done to you? _Father David asked in his mind.

-"Give me the girl, monster!" The priest yelled

-"It is your fault if I _turned _her!" Dracula yelled back. "Your so called _help_ destroyed her and she was dying when I took her back!"

Sitting Anne down against the wall, Dracula made a few steps back, then knelt besides her, leaning until his mouth was at level with her ear. He kissed it, then spoke softly.

-"The man who did this to you is here, my love and his blood only will make you better."

Anne opened her eyes weakly and looked down the stairs to see the priest. Her depths glowed with red hunger and black fear. She tried to get on her feet by herself, but Dracula had to help her. She began walking to the priest, focusing on him, trying not to fall down the stairs. Dracula followed her with only his eyes. It was something she had to do alone, dying or not.

Anne's hands longed the railing until she arrived on the street level. Father David remained unmoving as she came nearer and soon faced him. A tear fell down her almost transparent cheek, one that was more blood than water.

-"Go…" She whimpered, before collapsing


	36. Deepest Love

Hello Drac fans!. :D

Only one chapter left after this one! And this one is longer than the previous one. I hope you will like the changes from the previous version and for those who never read it, I hope you will like what I made of this story.

On either way, I hope you will enjoy chapter 36. :)

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 36 **

**Deepest Love **

Dracula watched as Anne painfully made her way to the priest. Something was not right, she was just too calm. Then she was in front of his _enemy_, unmoving. She said something but he could not tell what. He felt as though he was struck by a bolt of lightning when Anne fell to the ground, unconscious.

-"NO!"

His scream, he was sure, could be heard in the entire city, as he flew down to his soul mate. He almost crashed on the cold damp asphalt, then gathering Anne onto his lap. She did not stir, moved or anything. He touched her face. She was not hot, nor cold…

-"Anne, my love, please, wake up." He whimpered

Father David watched, dumbstruck as the terrible, infamous Dracula was rocking the young woman back and forth, softly calling her name. This was not an act made out to deceive the priest's eyes, but real love. The vampire king actually found in him the way to love.

-"Anne, my love, please, come back, don't leave me here all alone." Dracula cried, blood tears falling down his cheeks. "I cannot stay here forever without you…"

Heavy hearted, the priest actually prayed for Anne Tremblay's soul, hoping she would find her way to heaven. Somehow, he knew she had never killed and he felt it was why she had been so weak. She was a vampire, yes, but not yet a monster. He watched as Dracula raised on his feet, the young woman nestling in his strong arms, turning back to the oratory.

Slowly, Dracula climbed the stairs. Father David heard him weep and wanted more than anything to follow, but he did not. It was not his place, so he remained behind, watching and listening. All thoughts of destroying that monster faded. The creature was already destroyed…

When the vampire king arrived in front of the heavy doors to the oratory, he fell on his knees, gently laying the dead body of his Anne. His eyes rose to heaven, raising both his hands to the sky, in imploration.

-"Please!" He cried. "Please, don't take her from me. Please. Don't take my love and very soul from me. Let her live and I will disappear from her life. Please, let her live!"

Dracula lay beside his Anne, brushing her hair from her face, caressing her features tenderly, whispering words Father David knew were in Aramaic. The vampire held the woman he loved in his arms, knowing she would never come back, knowing he would never die. The priest did the only thing he could for this poor, lost soul. He prayed, pleading their cause with _his _God.

Judas Iscariot was repentant. He found love, he truly loved. He suffered more than enough for his sins. Yes, he killed for centuries, seduced innocent girls, but it was different now. Love arranges many things. If he was given a second chance, Father David swore Judas would never kill again.

-"I am so sorry, my love." Dracula murmured to Anne. "I thought I was giving you a gift and I placed this curse upon you instead."

-"God forgives when asked." Father David said from behind him

-"Maybe, but he would not forgive me." Dracula muttered bitterly. "My sins are far too important to be ever forgiven."

-"But are you repentant, Judas? Are you sorry?"

The vampire closed his eyes, real tears, not made of blood, fell onto his face. If only he did not do all these things, Anne would still be alive. Maybe not happy, but alive. If his greed had not taken over him… and had gotten _his_ son killed, god would have never punished him in such a way. Could he blame _him_? If anyone had had his loved one killed, he would have done just the same, maybe worst if possible.

-"I regret everything and I proved it to _him_, when I hung myself on that tree." Dracula said through his tears. "_He _did not forgive me then, he will not forgive me now."

Father David's eyes doubled in size when he heard the vampire weeping. Was it truly the creature that has killed so many people? The one who has tortured as much souls as he could without remorse?

-"I want to die…" Dracula pleaded. "Please, let me die… What I did to _you_ cannot be undone and _you _know I was sorry the day _you _died. Let me die…"

-"You will not die, Judas." Father David said, not really knowing where that came from. "You will _live_."


	37. Epilogue

Hello my dear readers!

Yes yes, this is the last chapter of _The Story Continue_. I hope you will like this chapter and that I do not deceive you... When I write a last chapter like this, I get to feel weird and I always think people will hate me.

Okay, enough babbling!. :)

For the last time for this story; Enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 37 **

**Epilogue **

Dracula felt warmth surrounding him, peace filling his entire being. Something was not right… He did not want to open his eyes, for fear to find only cold and despair, as he always had. It was when he felt something warm touching his face, then his lips, that he decided to open his lids. What he saw made his heart flutter.

_Anne!_ His Anne was there, gently kissing him. She was dressed in a white gown, her cheeks were red and she was smiling. Reaching up, Dracula touched her cheek. Her skin was warm and he could actually feel her heartbeat when his fingers accidentally brushed against her neck.

-"You are…_alive_, my love, how can this be?" He asked in a whisper

-"I am alive, and so are you." She smiled. "I heard you, when you thought me dead and dead I was…until your call was heard…"

-"My…my _call_…?"

-"No more talk." She murmured, lying beside him, placing her head on his chest. "It is tiring to be alive."

No more was said, they only looked into each other's eyes for what felt like forever. Before they fell in a peaceful sleep.

/\

John, once known as Judas Iscariot, the Impaler, Dracula, was granted a second chance by God himself. No one ever knew for sure how it happened, but all knew why. The once vampire king proved that he could love. When he woke up the _first_ time, helped by Anne's soft kisses, he found himself lying in a large bed in a room filled with sunlight. He was _alive_, just as Anne said… and human also. For the very first time, he was able to see his reflection in a mirror and he liked what he saw. He always suspected to be quite handsome, but now he knew it and it made Anne laugh.

What was even more wonderful than life itself, was that he was given Anne. She was alive and well. Even the scar on her back had been literally erased. God wanted to give them a second chance and for this, they had to be together. They did not know how many years they were granted. Ten, twenty, one hundred? They did not care really. Dracula…err…_John_, had been on this Earth long enough to know eternity was not worth it.

/\

They were now living in the village of Sainte-Luce, close to Rimouski, one of Anne's favorite places in the province of Quebec. They learned to share everything they were, their every thought. Never again did he try to dominate her. He loved her and showed her with many little attentions, one being never trying to make love to her. He would wait until she was ready and want him. John began courting her, as any gentleman should and everyday, she would open a little more to him. The kiss she had given him on his _awakening_ day, had been the last she gave him. Until one day, about six months after their "rebirth", to John's pleasant surprise, Anne finally said to him those three little words that made him realize how worth waiting had been and these words were; _I love you. _

**The End **

Yes, this is The End! I hope you enjoyed this new version to my story; _The Story Continue_. I enjoyed writing it very much and I hope the end is to your liking.

Can you believe I am not a _believer_? lol But Dracula was…he did not have a choice actually, he was supposed to be there when Jesus was crucified… Okay, enough with that topic.

I would like to thank my reviewers and silent readers, in hope I did not forget anyone. Here they are, in alphabetical order.

_anna _

_broadwayfreak27 _

_Childoftime15 _

_cursedgirl _

_darklady26 _

_Dark Lady of the Circus _

_foreveramom _

_htr17 _

_Jenni _

_Just-call-me-Elphie _

_Kaycee G B _

_KinaWolf24 _

_Kurby14 _

_Lady-Leah-Claire _

_Leah Day _

_Lexybeast _

_Lorien Urbani _

_Naama _

_Passed Over _

_Phantom's Ange _

_PyraWiccan _

_Swimming-Gal _

_The Enforcer _

_wynter _


End file.
